Reviens moi
by LicyLionyx
Summary: "Edward, tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ?"  Des sentiments incontrôlables d'inquiétude, de colère, de jalousie et de trahison le traversèrent de part en part. "Mais qu'ai-je fais !" ECHP
1. Chapitre I

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Note : _Bon, je poste surtout cette nouvelle fic pour vous faire patienter vu que je n'ai pas encore écris un seul mot du chapitre suivant de "Once Upon a Bloody Time". Promis, je mis mets tout de suite !_**

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

_Aussi vite qu'il le put, courant à travers la ville, il se rendit sur la grande place. Il n'avait prévenu personne de son départ, oubliant les consignes de son père. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de le sauver._

_Lorsqu'il déboula sur les pavés de la place, le feu aux pieds de l'homme qu'il avait apprit à aimer était déjà en train de ronger les fagots et la paille. Les traits de celui-ci se crispèrent lorsque les flammes commencèrent à lécher ses jambes._

_« Edward ! »_

_Le vampire se figea devant l'appel désespéré de son amant. Il voyait ses larmes couler le long de ses joues ainsi que son regard rempli de peur et de souffrance. Il voulu faire un pas pour aller à son secours mais hésita devant la fournaise qui prenait de l'ampleur, seul le feu pouvait le tuer._

_Les humains présent autour du bûcher, regardaient avec soulagement leur jeune congénère, séduit par la créature diabolique, mourir pour le purifier du mal qui avait pris possession de lui et ainsi protéger des âmes innocentes. _

_Après tout, il était de leur devoir d'être les purificateurs du monde et de bannir tout être rattaché à la sorcellerie._

_Avant de n'avoir pu agir, le bûcher s'embrassa entièrement d'une flamme haute et brûlante laissant le vampire et ses doutes distinguer avec peine une forme attachée au poteau. _

_« Harry ! » _

**oOoOoOo**

« Edward, ça va ? »

Les yeux vides, il posa son regard sur la jeune femme et lui fit un pâle sourire pour la rassurer. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il se sentait vraiment mal. Et aujourd'hui, il était complètement à plat. Lui qui ne pouvait dormir était hanté par un même cauchemar qu'il revivait encore et encore. Il voyait quelqu'un mourir consumé sous ses yeux sans pouvoir rien faire. Encore et encore.

« Avril ou Juin ? »

Le regard étonné qu'elle reçue du vampire, lui confirma que celui-ci ne l'écoutait pas.

« Edward, il nous faut choisir une date pour le mariage. »

« Choisis celle que tu veux. »

Depuis qu'il lui avait demandé sa main, Edward semblait tout le temps perdu dans ses pensés. Elle le savait réservé mais je le voir ainsi réagir l'amusait. Doucement, elle se pencha et l'embrassa, ses lèvres jouaient avec les siennes, tandis qu'elle plongeait ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains. Malheureusement, il se sépara d'elle, trop tôt à son goût, pour replonger dans son esprit.

« Tu veux manger quelque chose Bella ? » interrogea gentiment Esmée en voyant le couple dans le salon.

« Oui mais je vais m'en occupée. »

Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine, laissant Edward amorphe dans l'un des fauteuils.

Les yeux dans le vague, il repensa avec un précision effrayante aux moindres détails de l'exécution. Il avait l'impression de sentir la chaleur des braises, de voir la cendre s'élever dans l'air et surtout, il avait l'impression de mourir à nouveau en voyant deux yeux vert embués de larmes disparaître dans le brasier.

Un vampire ne pouvant dormir n'était sujet ni aux rêves ni aux cauchemars, ce qu'il vivait ne pouvait être qu'un souvenir.

Le souvenir d'un amour perdu.

Sa gorge ne noua. Ce qui le faisait se sentir si mal, ce n'était pas autant son souvenir mais le fait qu'il se sentait extraordinairement bien comme transporté lorsqu'il songeait au jeune homme qu'il avait -semble-t-il- aimé.

Y repenser ne faisait qu'accentuer son impression de trahison.

Il n'aurait dû se concentrer sur son mariage futur et non pas sur un passé résolu. Maintenant il avait Bella auprès de lui, cette jeune fille qui avait su l'intriguer et l'aimer. Celle-ci même qui s'évertuait à préparer avec passion la réception pendant qu'Alice se focalisait sur la décoration.

D'ailleurs, Alice devait lui cacher quelque chose à ne penser qu'au mariage. Soit elle essayait de lui voiler ses pensées, soit elle était plus perfectionniste qu'il ne le pensait.

Comme si elle avait senti le trouble des pensées de son frère, Alice arrêta de feuilleté les catalogues de mariage. Se tournant vers lui, elle se contenta de le scruter, jusqu'à se qu'il la regarde, mal à l'aise.

« Quoi ? Tu viens de te rendre compte que tu as commandé la robe deux grandeurs trop petites ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et continua de le fixer. Inquiet, Edward se rendit compte qu'une vision l'assaillait mais avant qu'il ne lise dans son esprit elle soupira doucement lui adressant un franc sourire et en se reconcentrant sur le mariage.

« Qu'as-tu vu , Alice ? »

« Tout ce passera bien… je crois. À moins que tout ne changes de ton côté. » ajouta-t-elle mystérieusement avant de continuer. « À part ça, j'ai déniché le traiteur idéal : la crème de la gastronomie française. Bien sûr, côté déco, je vois des centaines de fleurs, de guirlandes et il faudra un éclairage tamisé ! Avec des lustres en cristal ce pourrait être possible et puis... »

Le regard horrifié, Bella venait de l'arrêter d'une main sur la bouche.

« Alice, tu pourrais pas faire une fête plus simple ? »

« Bella, Bella. C'est ton mariage ! Un événement qui se doit d'être parfait surtout que c'est mon frère que tu épousera. Mais je veux bien changer de traiteur, pourquoi pas de la gastronomie orientale ? »

Les deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à bavasser. Bella tentant surtout de tempérer les idées de sa futur belle-soeur.

« Edward. » L'appela doucement Carlisle en posant une main sur son épaule qu'il serra légèrement. Le jeune homme aux cheveux cuivré cligna les yeux et les tourna sur son père. Il distingua parfaitement l'inquiétude présente dans son regard et se morigéna de n'avoir pas su épargner à sa famille sa morosité.

« Désolé, Carliste. »

« Ce ne sont pas des excuses que je veux. »

« Alors quoi ? »

« Bella... »

Il s'interrompit, jaugeant déjà l'effet que ses prochaines paroles allaient avoir.

« Veux tu toujours l'épouser ? »

Se refermant sur lui-même, Edward réfléchit à nouveau à sa situation. Chaque jour, chaque heure et chaque minute était une souffrance depuis que son souvenir lui était revenu. Néanmoins, il sentait que celle-ci s'atténuait, devenant de plus en plus vivable. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il oublirait à nouveau.

Oublier son image.

_« Edward. »_

Son prénom murmuré si tendrement.

_« Edward ! » _

Cette même voix qui le suppliait de l'aider.

_« Ahhhhhhhhhhh ! »_

Ce cri d'agonie retentissant au milieu du brasier.

_Des flammes, la peur, le regret…_

Ces yeux verts qui disparaissaient pour toujours.

Oublier Harry.

Edward se redressa et quitta en trombe la maison. Il savait que s'il était resté, il n'aurait pas certain de se contrôler. Il devait avant tout se calmer.

« Tout va bien... »

Il savait que ces paroles étaient fausses mais il ne voulait pas y songer. Il ne voulait pas voir tout son monde s'écrouler par un souvenir trop vivace. Il ne pouvait pas briser les espoirs de Bella, seul leur mariage comptait !

_« Edward, tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Que cette voix se taise et lui rende sa liberté ! Il avait Bella maintenant.

Bella.

Sa colère se calma instantanément en songeant à elle.

_« Edward, tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Son corps se figea.

_« Edward, tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Il eut un mouvement de recul et frissonna.

_« Edward, tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

Des sentiments incontrôlables d'inquiétude, de colère, de jalousie et de trahison le traversèrent de part en part.

« Mais qu'ai-je fais ? »

Il avait touché et penser aimer Bella. Ils allaient se marier. Il avait souillé la mémoire d'Harry.

_« Edward, tu n'aimes que moi, n'est-ce pas ? »_

L'envie de sang, de violence et de meurtre l'assaillit. Il avait piétiné l'âme de son ange. Jamais il ne pourrait se pardonner ça.

« Harry ! »

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**La suite viendra en fonction de vos reviews. Et oui, j'ai bien d'autre fic qui m'attende. A vous de me motiver !**


	2. Chapitre II

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Wouah ! 29 reviews, 13 favoris et 23 alertes d'un coup ! Je tiens à tous vous remercier en vous publiant rapidement le chapitre 2. Sincèrement, cette fic me pose autant de soucis que de joie car elle me prend beaucoup de temps (même court, les chapitres doivent êtres paufiner et j'ai la manie de tous effacer pour tout recommencer) mais comme je le dis si bien : "Qui suis-je pour ne pas me démener après tant de commentaires et d'encouragement ?"_**

**_Donc merci à _**_Shadowlina_**_ (je sens que tu vas devenir mon bourreau côté écriture XD), à _**_Alice_**_, à _**_Pyro lupin-black_**_, à _**_JTFLAM_**_ (mon dieu, c'est une commande de fic que tu m'a laissé), à _**_Nounou_**_, à _**_Lectrice alpha_**_, à _**_Caty_**_, à _**_Anneaux nime_**à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**_Chaque chapitre portera sur un endroit : un coup en Amérique et un coup en Angleterre. Ainsi vous pourrez suivre les événements de manière alternés et moi je pourrais souffler un peu. _**

**_Bien sûr, il est aussi probable que les idées présentes dans vos reviews me donne de l'inspiration donc ne vous gênez pas à en envoyer !_**

**_Ah ! J'allais oublier. Dans certaines de vos reviews, vous m'avez fait remarquer que si Harry mourrait ainsi (dans le passé ou le futur) ce serait trop horrible sachant tout ce qu'il à déjà du subir, alors voyant que la suite pré-écrite semblait trop douce, je l'ai supprimé... pour la remplacer par ceci. _**

**Bonne Lecture et assumez ! (sourire sadique)**

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

_Il haletait, attaché les mains dans le dos autour d'un long piquet, prisonnier. Des flammes hautes d'un macabre mélange de rouge, d'orange et jaune l'entouraient, le brûlaient. Le souffle commençait à lui manquer._

_À travers les flammes, il aperçu la silhouettes de celui qu'il avait tant aimé. Il eut juste le temps de voir son vampire lui lancer un regard rempli de douleur lorsqu'il ferma enfin les yeux, mettant fin à la torture des flammes qui léchaient son corps sans discontinu. _

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, suffoquant alors que tout son corps tremblait et qu'il pouvait encore sentir la morsure brûlante des flammes sur sa peau.

Il avait mal partout. Chaque centimètre de son corps n'était que douleur et souffrance. Cela avait commencé par des picotements plus qu'insupportables qui semblèrent traverser son épiderme pour venir ronger ses os.

Le feu allait le consumer !

Sans qu'il ne puisse les en empêcher, des larmes s'échappèrent des ses yeux et une terreur sans nom s'empara de lui.

C'était lui que l'on brulait, c'était sa voix qui criait… Mais comment… Pourquoi… Autour de lui tout n'était que brouillard et incertitude. Il avait mal. Où ? Il ne le savait mais la douleur était bien présente et le déchirait de partout.

Il eut à peine conscience de la silhouette floue qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

_OOOOOO_

Dans un château isolé, dont ces murailles et les vestiges, en accentuaient l'aspect lugubre, une inquiétude persistait depuis quelques jours… et elle avait malheureusement un nom : Harry Potter.

Il y avait déjà quatre jours que ce produisaient les réveils délirants d'Harry. Il était plus perdu que jamais, il devenait lentement fou.

Cloîtré dans la chambre, il murmurait dans son coin, le regard perdu. Il tremblait parfois soudainement, se berçant en même temps sur lui-même, un air d'incompréhension sur le visage et de peur mêlés.

Tout d'abord, ils avaient cru que c'était les stigmates des effets de la guerre

Mais le jeune homme ne cessait de murmurer le nom d'un certain "Edward" avant de se mettre à hurler de détresse, les mains agrippées à ses vêtements.

Neville se figeait parfois, même s'il se trouvait très loin de son ami, son empathie étaient telles qu'il ressentait ces sentiments plus forts que jamais. Et cela lui faisait peur, l'horrifiait même… Au final, il n'osait plus s'approcher de la chambre d'Harry de peur de se retrouver plonger dans un film d'horreur émotionnel.

Et jour après jour, l'état de leur compagnon s'aggravait : Harry ne les voyait plus. Ils pouvaient crier, hurler leur peur pour leur ami, rien ne marchait. Tous étaient en piteux état, autant mentalement que physiquement…

Montant lentement les marches pour se diriger ensuite dans _la_chambre, c'est le regard terne et le cœur serré qu'il allait rejoindre l'infortuné.

Son regard argenté se posa alors sur la forme recroquevillée sur elle-même, tremblotante par la peur, sur le lit. Mais de quoi bordel ? De QUOI avait-il si peur ?

Un nouveau sentiment d'impuissance s'empara de lui et serrant les poings, il s'allongea pour étreindre doucement dans ses bras un Harry suintant la souffrance.

« Encore un cauchemars ? »

À la question, Draco se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis qu'il reportait son regard vers l'entrée. Depuis la fin de la bataille final, Severus prenait soin d'eux et les avaient emmené à l'abri dans le manoir Prince. Harry était pourchassé par le ministère pour avoir utilisé des sorts mortels et par sa trop grande puissance tandis que Neville et Draco avaient été jeté en pâture aux vampires.

Le visage pâle, encadré pas de longs cheveux noir et la mine inquiète, l'homme s'avança dans la pièce, pris un chiffon qu'il trempa dans un récipient rempli d'eau puis passa le tissus humide sur le front de celui qui fut son ancien élève.

Harry poussa un faible soupir de soulagement faisant se tendre Severus et Draco. Pour l'instant, la fraicheur de la peau des vampires et l'eau étaient les seules chose capable d'apaiser les souffrances de l'adolescent.

Lentement, Draco commença à tracer des cercles dans le bas du dos du garçon qu'il avait apprit à connaître. Il savait que le rythme lent de sa voix lorsqu'il murmurait des mots de réconfort relaxait la raideur du corps qu'il enlaçait.

Contre toute attente Harry se rapprocha légèrement, incitant Draco à venir à son tour plus près de lui pour qu'il puisse se blottir entièrement entre ses bras.

Même infirme, Harry sentait cette présence froide et il en remerciait intérieurement l'origine qui lui donnait la seule chose que lui-même désirait vraiment : ne pas rester seul. Seul avec ses visions toujours si réelles au point qu'il sentait encore la chaleur léchant sa chair, dévorant ses membres et la fumé suffocante qui lui brulait les yeux et la gorge. À leur simple rappel, il ne pouvait réprimer des frissons de terreurs vite atténués par une légère sensation d'humidité sur son front.

Severus soupira en se mettant en position assise sur l'imposant lit à baldaquin. Il sentait le désarroi de Neville à l'étage du dessous. Il imaginait bien celui-ci tournant en rond dans le salon tel un lion en cage. Ne pouvoir rien faire le perturbait autant que de voir l'état d'Harry, mais tant qu'il n'arrivera pas à maîtriser son don vampirique il ne pourra pas l'approcher.

« Par Merlin, Severus, regarde ! »

Nerveusement, il souleva le haut du tee-shirt d'Harry alors que son parrain se penchait vers eux. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux quand il distingua une légère trace bleuté incrustée sur la chaire au creux du cou. Frôlant de ses doigts la marque qui s'obscurcissait avec le temps il du arrêter net son auscultation en voyant que ce simple contact arrachait des gémissements douloureux à son porteur.

« Ça ressemble à une morsure. »

Severus marqua une pause et plongea dans le regard du blond avant de continuer.

« Une morsure de vampire. »

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Vous pensiez vraiment qu'Harry allait s'en sortir sans soucis ?**

**Comme la dernière fois, la suite viendra en fonction de vos reviews. A vous de gérer mon temps de publication et ma motivation ! **


	3. Chapitre III

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Hello ! 26 reviews pour le dernier chapitre, 3 de moins qu'au premier et pourtant déjà la suite ! Oui, je sais je suis gentille mais que voulez-vous après tant de commentaire je me dois de vous satisfaire._**

**_Merci à _**_Sonia,** à **JTFLAM (la réponse à tes questions dans le prochain chapitre),** à **_Nounou **, à **Doudine , **à** _Pyro lupin-black_, à Caty, à Yamia, à Lydie, à Moi (bientôt, bientôt), à Elali et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**_Ce coup-ci dans certaines de vos reviews, vous m'avez fait remarquer que mes chapitres étaient bien court. Personellement, je l'ai trouve très bien comme ça, vous n'imaginez même pas combien c'est difficile d'écrire alors mieux vaut court que niet ! Pour les questions concernant la nature vampirique de Draco et Neville faudra attendre un peu. La suite vous éclairera. _**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Un goût amer au fond de la gorge, Edward entreprit de rentrer chez lui. La chasse avait été longue et propice mais elle n'avait en aucun cas réussi à apaiser sa soif de sang. Il avait bu, bu jusqu'à la lie, vidant de leur liquide vital les animaux rencontré et pourtant il avait toujours faim.

Une légère odeur l'attira et changeant de chemin il vit un jeune homme qui s'avançait en titubant légèrement. Sa main était maintenu contre son torse mais ça n'empêcha pas le vampire d'entendre distinctement le sang s'écouler sur le sol. Il sentait chacune des gouttes carmines qui glissait sur la peau pour mieux rejoindre ses semblables avec lesquelles finalement elles imbibaient la veste du blessé.

Encore un qui avait voulu faire le malin en coupant par la forêt et qui s'était entaillé la peau en chutant.

D'un mouvement souple et rapide, il bondit sur sa proie et la plaqua contre l'arbre le plus proche en maintenant la main rougeâtre dans son dos. Lentement, il se pencha vers elle et en lapa quelques gouttes avant qu'une grimace de dégoût ne fige ses traits.

Fronçant les sourcils, il relâcha l'autre et partit se cacher dans les fourrés avant que son identité ne soit dévoilée. L'odeur alléchante qu'il avait capté était bien celle du sang de cet humain pourtant même en le voyant totalement à sa merci la simple idée de le mordre le révulsait.

Il voulait du sang, oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Il voulait _le sien_.

Déçu il reprit sa route, abandonnant l'humain et rentra à la villa Cullen où toute la famille l'attendait. Alice lui jeta un regard d'excuse mêlée d'incompréhension. Elle s'en voulait car ses visions n'avaient pas été claires. Elle avait bien vu que le mariage pourrait être compromit mais elle en ignorait encore la raison.

« Edward, tout va bien ? »

La voix rendu aiguë par l'inquiétude, Bella voulu le rejoindre mais fut maintenu par une poigne ferme. Jasper, les trait crispés par l'effort poussa l'humaine dans les bras d'Emmet avant de ne s'autoriser à respirer normalement. Il avait sentit le trouble qui agitait Edward et avait préférer empêcher un carnage. Il va s'en dire que l'aura noire et l'envie de sang qui suintait de son frère l'étonné grandement, lui qui restait toujours si calme auparavant.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

S'exclama Bella en tentant d'échapper à la prise d'Emmet tout en lançant un regard furieux au blond.

« Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne pense pas que tu puisses t'approcher d'Edward pour le moment. »

Alice venait de se placer devant elle afin de la calmer tandis qu'elle vit son futur époux les regarder un à un avant de se précipiter dans sa chambre où il s'enferma.

« Je crois qu'il est en quelque sorte sur les nerfs. Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi.»

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils, interloquée avant de soupirer et de déclarer d'un air résigné :

«C'est bon, de toute façon j'avais promis de passer la soirée avec Jake à la réserve. Je reviendrais demain. »

Elle observa les traits des Cullen se contracter à l'invocation du loup avant qu'Alice ne l'enlace.

« Prends soin de toi. » lui murmura-t-elle d'une voix sérieuse.

Elle relâcha son étreinte et lui lança un dernier regard appuyé qui la mit mal à l'aise. Bella s'attendait à la voir insister, trépigner littéralement sur place pour qu'elle lui promette de rester éloigné des canidés, mais pas à la laisser partir ainsi.

Haussant les épaules, elle enfila son manteau, attrapa les clés de sa vieille mais néanmoins fidèle Chevrolet et sortit non sans avoir salué tout le monde.

**OoOoOoO**

Il se sentait mal, tellement mal. Seul dans sa chambre, écoutant en boucle les classiques de Mozart, il repensa au passé. À ces espoirs meurtris, à celui qu'il avait perdu, à celle qu'il avait cru aimer et à sa trahison.

Il resta des heures immobile, assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre, à contempler l'horizon.

Il n'avait aucune envie de parler à sa famille qui s'inquiétait dans le salon. Il n'avait pas envie de leur expliquer.

Son monde était fait de noir, de sang, de douleur et de solitude.

Un monde sans amour, sans joie.

Un monde sans Harry.

Encré en lui se trouvait une souffrance indélébile, la mort de l'être aimé.

Alors pourquoi était-il encore ici ? Errant loin de celui qui l'avait sauver de son enfer. Harry était mort et il l'avait oublié pour continuer à vivre.

Un rire nerveux le prit.

Pourquoi avait-il voulu vivre alors qu'il était déjà mort ? Pourquoi s'acharnait-il sur une existence fictive ? Pourquoi restait-il là ?

Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il avait faim de souvenir. Il avait faim de sang. Il avait faim de pardon. Il avait faim d'Harry.

Harry...

Mettant ses pieds sur la rambarde , il se laissa tomber au sol, atterrissant souplement avant de se précipiter vers sa Volvo argentée. À peine eut-il démarré, qu'il dégaina son portable afin de réserver son billet d'avion.

Il devait retrouver Harry.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Et oui, pourquoi ce serait toujours à Harry d'aller à Fork ?**

**Aller lançons la phrase habituelle : la suite viendra en fonction de vos reviews alors à vous de gérer mon temps de publication et ma motivation ! **


	4. Chapitre IV

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

Bienvenue à vous dans l'un des chapitres cadeaux du **pack "Spécial Rentrée**" ! Vu que je n'aurais plus beaucoup de temps libre pour écrire, je vous offre cinq chapitres de fanfiction différentes : L'écriture Démonique et Fils de Démon (non vous ne rêvez pas voilà la suite !), Reviens-moi, Sacrifice et Les Contes de l'Elfe Noire.

J'espère que ce petit cadeau vous contentera et que vous lirez avec plaisir ces nouvautés !

**_Kikou à vous ! Le dernier chapitre à totalisé 28 reviews, vous faites des progrès. _****Pour répondre aux questions, non je ne me suis pas inspiré d'une autre histoire, oui Edward est fou de chercher un prétendu mort. De plus concernant la rencontre entre Harry et Edward, selon mon dernier plan scénaristique, devrait arriver dans les environs du onzième chapitres. J'ai encore un peu de temps devant moi avant d'y arriver, n'est-ce pas. De plus, je suis sadique pour votre bien et celle de l'histoire : on ne résout pas un mystère en trois chapitres !**

**_Merci à Nounou, à JTFLAM, à Narae, à Sonia, à Anais, à Caty et à Chixsss_**** et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

« C'est un réel plaisir pour moi de voir que vous avez accepté mon invitation. Des personnes comme nous ne peuvent côtoyer que ce qui a de meilleur. Heureusement que les nuisibles sont à leur place...dans la poussière. »

Severus sentit la colère monter au fur et à mesure que le ministre parlait. Celui-ci, s'en aperçut.

« Je comprends votre colère, Potter était une véritable plaie à éradiquer mais dès que nous le trouverons tous nos soucis s'effaceront. »

La cime des arbres s'agitait doucement dans le parc, vacillant en entrainant les branches dans de court frémissement.

Habillé d'un costume de soirée chic aussi sombre que ses vêtements ordinaires mais qui avait l'avantage de mettre en valeur son teint pâle et la noirceur de ses yeux et cheveux, Severus se retenait de prendre la tête de Fudge et de la cogner contre le mur le plus proche pour voir si ça sonnait creux.

Il avait entreprit de traverser hargneusement la pelouse récemment tondue du vaste et luxuriant parc pour tenter de se remettre les idées en place et de se calmer. Entendre les blagues vaseuses et insipides de Fudge était une chose. Voir sa désinvolture lorsqu'il parlait de Voldemort et des mangemorts, alors qu'il était le premier à se cacher, en était une autre. Assister à sa prise de pouvoir de cet incapable était encore une chose futile comparer au fait d'être désigné comme homme de main au service de ce même crétin inutile.

Mais que croyait Fudge ?

Il n'était pas un chien ou quelque chose dans ce genre et il était hors de question qu'il ne devienne une _possession._ S'il était venu à cette fête, c'était uniquement pour avoir des nouvelles de l'après guerres autres que celles torchant les pages des journaux magiques.

Le ministre de la Magie remarqua le changement d'attitude du brun. Le mépris qui avait toujours était accroché à son visage avait laisser place à autre chose. Il n'arrivait pas à définir ce que c'était mais la manière dont le Serpentard le regardait le mettait mal à l'aise. Il vit avec effroi les yeux de l'autre se mettre à rougir tandis que ses canines semblaient s'allonger.

« Je crains être trop intelligent pour me contenter d'une alliance avec un être de bas-étages tel que vous. Sur ce, bonne soirée.»

Fudge se figea brusquement avant de se reculer en vitesse laissant l'ex-professeur s'enfoncer au plus profond du parc, marchant à grands pas parmi les arbres plongés dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'il se sentit enfin calmé, il transplana chez lui et vit une furie blonde venir aussitôt à sa rencontre.

« Alors ? »

« Rien de nouveau du côté des imbéciles heureux. » siffla-t-il avec ironie avant de reprendre d'un ton plus doux.

« Et Harry ? »

Un long soupir lui répondit. Harry devait encore être inconscient.

« Vas te coucher à présent, Draco. Il se fait tard. »

Laissant le jeune homme regagner sa chambre, il rejoignit d'un pas lourd la sienne. Pensif, il alla s'asseoir sur l'un des grands fauteuils trônant dans la pièce. Rejetant la tête en arrière, il se mit à penser à l'état de l'humain qui restait enfermé deux chambres plus loin. Il était certain qu'il s'était passé quelque chose lorsque les trois jeunes avaient été capturé seulement ni Draco et ni Neville acceptait de lui en parler et avec Harry ce n'était même pas la peine d'essayer.

Utiliser la legimentie était inutile face aux barrières mentales que la magie avait érigé dans leur esprit et pourtant il était sûr que la fragilité psychique d'Harry avait un rapport avec la disparition de Voldemort. Peut-être même que le mystère de la marque dans le coup du brun alité trouvait son explication auprès des jeunes ?

Soupirant, il ferma les yeux et revit le visage apeuré du représentant de la communauté magique d'Angleterre et il laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie. Une vraie plaie celui-là.

Coupant court à ses pensés, Severus entreprit de se changer avant de tirer les lourds rideaux de velours devant les hautes fenêtres de sa chambre. Lentement il se dirigea vers le buffet pour se saisir d'une coupe et d'une bouteille au liquide carmin. Remplissant le récipient, il le porta à ses lèvres dégustant la saveur du breuvage avant de se resservir. Il ne buvait quasiment jamais ce cocktail d'alcool mélanger à du sang mais pour ce soir il en sentait le besoin.

Un cri retentit dans les couloirs du manoir et dans un premier temps il tenta d'y faire abstraction avant d'en entendre d'autre.

« ASSEZ ! »

Le silence revint instantanément. Il savait qu'il été injuste car de toute évidence, Neville avait encore du mal à contrôler son pouvoir mais il voulait tellement dormir et être tranquille chez lui. Épuisé, le noble se laissa retomber sur son oreiller avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée. Il s'occuperait du cas du jeune vampire en se réveillant.

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à se montrer lorsqu'un tapage incessant força Severus à ouvrir ses yeux. Le bruit retentit à nouveau et d'un geste brusque il écarta l'un de ses rideaux pour apercevoir un hibou se déposer sur la corniche de la fenêtre.

« Stupide bestiole! » Marmonna t-il.

Il ouvrir la fenêtre et récupéra le dernier numéro du Daily Prophet tout en se faisant becter les doigts par l'oiseau vexé. Il déplia lentement le journal en se dirigeant vers son fauteuil avant d'entamer sa lecture.

**Les Créatures Magique ENFIN Maîtrisées ! **

_Cornelius Fudge et la sous-secrétaire d'état Dolores Jane Ombrage viennent, devant la menace constante qu'encourt notre société, de faire voter une loi obligeant les créatures magiques et les hybrides à se présenter au ministère pour y être enregistrés et marqués._

_Plusieurs mesures ont d'ors et déjà étaient appliquées tel la surveillance des créatures dites noires._

_De plus, une prime de 10 000 Galions sera versée à toute personne qui aurait des informations qui permettraient de retrouver Severus Snape, vampire de son état, et de le livrer aux autorités compétentes. Rappelons que les recherche concernant Harry Potter sont toujours en cours._

_Pour plus d'information, lire les pages 4, 5, 6 et notre dossier spécial sur les créatures magiques et leur nouvelles restrictions page 1 et 2._

Un rire nerveux résonna dans la pièce prouvant l'état l'anxiété dans lequel se trouvait son propriétaire. Décidément Fudge n'avait pas apprécié son refus de la veille.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Cette fois-ci, c'est Severus qui est à l'honneur et dans le prochain chapitre, ce sera Edward et son arrivé en Angleterre.**

**Aller lançons la phrase habituelle : la suite viendra en fonction de vos reviews, de ma motivation et de mon temps libre ! **


	5. Chaptitre V

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Hello, voilà enfin la suite publiée pour récompenser ceux qui m'ont laissé les 20 reviews que j'ai reçu._**

**_Merci à _****_Nounou, à JTFLAM, à Caty, à Anais _********et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Ce fut un ciel brumeux qui l'accueillit à la sortie de l'aéroport. Quelques gouttes de pluie commençaient même à tomber prévenant ainsi de l'averse à venir. Loin de s'en préoccuper, Edward héla directement un taxi et s'engouffra dans son habitacle dès que celui-ci s'arrêta près de lui.

« Où je vous mène, monsieur ? »

Pour toute réponse, son passager lui présenta un bout de papier où était griffonner une adresse.

« Mais c'est presque à l'autre bout du pays ! Vous ne pouvez pas... »

Il s'interrompit lorsqu'une liasse de billet sortit de la poche de son client qui n'avait toujours pas prononcé le moindre mot.

« Du moment que vous payez, c'est partit ! »

Le ronflement du moteur résonna enfin et laissant son regard observer la vie humaine dans son quotidien, Edward appréhendait les retrouvailles avec des lieux de son passé. Prendre un transport ralentirait son voyage par rapport à sa vitesse vampirique mais d'un autre côté il ne risquait pas les rayons solaires et pourrait réfléchir en paix.

L'argent avait parfois du bon.

**OoOoO**

« Où est-il ? »

Bella abattit son poing sur la table. Elle venait juste d'arriver et tout les Cullen n'avaient pu lui dire où se trouvait son fiancé.

« Alice… » commençai-t-elle en se tournant vers celle qui avait pris un l'air absent en regardant droit devant elle.

« Je n'arrive pas à le voir. »

« S'il te plaît, Alice ! Je n'aime pas quand il s'absente ainsi, sans donner aucune raison. J'ai bien remarqué qu'en ce moment il m'évite. Pourquoi ? Tu peux au moins me dire cela ! »

Alice sembla hésiter, son regard chercha celui de Carliste qui inclina légèrement sa tête. Elle doutait et semblait peser le pour et le contre.

« Je ne sais pas. Seul Edward pourrait te donner une réponse concrète. Je ne peux rien pour toi. » ajouta-t-elle, l'air désolé.

Isabella Swan sentit un grand sentiment impuissance l'envahir. D'habitude elle avait toujours pu soutirer quelques informations à Alice quand on lui cachait des choses. Alors si celle-ci ne pouvait rien dire, c'est que ça devait être sérieux. Raison de plus pour redoubler d'efforts.

« J'ai besoin de savoir ! »

Accolée à la chambranle de la porte, Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Qu'est-ce que l'autre greluche ne comprenait pas dans ''on ignore où il se trouve'' ?

Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs depuis qu'il avait constaté le départ d'Edward et cette humaine qui pensait être la seule à s'inquiéter. Esmé était complètement retournée et craignait plus que tout d'avoir perdu l'un de ses enfants et Carliste s'efforçait de les rassurer en répétant qu'Edward allait les appeler à un moment ou un autre pour expliquer son geste. Alors que l'autre inutile ne pense pas être la seule à vouloir avoir des réponses.

Décidément, ce jour-là, Rosalie sentait qu'elle risquait de faire une entorse à son régime végétarien. Fallait bien que l'un d'entre eux se décide à faire taire l'humaine.

**OoOoOo**

La nuit était d'ors-et-déjà sombre et l'air était glacé. Parfait environnement pour ranger les idées qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Après avec véhiculé de longue heure dans le taxi et après avoir demandé à celui-ci de s'arrêter prés de la forêt la plus proche, Edward avait parcouru le reste de la distance à pied. Des kilomètres traversaient à la vitesse du son, loin de l'attention des humains en passant par les campagnes et les forêts.

Il continua ainsi son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'à un moment, il arrive devant une vieille bâtisse. C'était une vielle église de campagne abandonnée depuis des siècles et quasiment engloutie sous la végétation. Un lieu quelconque, sans importance, du moins, il tentait désespérément de s'en convaincre. Cette endroit lui laissait un arrière goût dans la gorge. Autant il se sentait attiré et autant il en était effrayé.

S'approchant de l'entrée, il essaya d'ouvrir la porte en bois qui refusa de céder. Foutu moisissure.

Une simple pression est la porte s'effondra avec fracas aux pieds du vampire. Lentement il s'enfonça dans le noir, le son de ses pas résonnant autour de lui. Une seule fenêtre haute dont les vitres cassées laissait passer la lumière de la lune tandis que les autres demeuraient condamnée par le feuillage envahissant des arbres alentours. C'est en baissant le regard qu'il le vit.

S'il avait eu un cœur celui-ci aurait fait un bond dans sa poitrine, ses jambes ne le porteraient plus et il aurait se laisser tomber sur le sol. Seulement, il n'était pas humain et plusieurs questions sans réponses se bousculèrent dans ça tête en voyant la statue sur l'autel de l'église puis un souvenir resurgit de sa conscience.

_« Seigneur, pardonnez-moi... »_

_Harry, se tenait à genoux sur les dalles en marbre de l'église déserte. Il posa ses mains pâles et fines en tremblant sur le sol glacé._

_« ...car j'ai péché. »_

_Ses grands yeux verts remplis de larmes se tournèrent vers la statue du Dieu tout puissant qui se tenait devant lui trônant au-dessus de l'autel._

_« J'aime un homme... »_

_Ses pleurs restèrent coincés dans sa gorge lorsqu'il ajouta désespéré :_

_« ...ni mort, ni vivant... »_

_Une lueur illumina son regard avec un mélange d'admiration et de crainte._

_« ...que jamais je ne trahirais et qu'à jamais j'appartiendrais. »_

_Il avait fini de prononcer sa phrase les yeux ancrés dans ceux hypnotiques de celui qui avait pris son coeur._

_« Edward. »_

Ce jour-là, Harry avait ressemblé à un ange. Son ange. Y repenser lui arracha une grimace de souffrance.

C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés.

C'était ici qu'ils avaient appris à s'apprivoiser.

C'était ici qu'ils s'étaient déclarés.

N'en pouvant plus, Edward quitta en vitesse ce lieu chargé de tendres souvenirs. Inconsciemment il laissant ses pas le conduire au travers des tombes du vieux cimetière qui entourait le flanc gauche de l'église, s'enfonçant dans les hautes herbes et dérangeant par la même occasion les rats et les serpents qui y vivaient.

D'abord surpris, il observa les lieux avant de se mettre à regarder frénétiquement chaque tombe.

Rien.

Il ne trouvait pas le nom qu'il cherchait et intérieurement ça le rassurait.

Peut-être qu'enfaite tout ses souvenirs n'étaient que des songes particulièrement réalistes ?

Un rire nerveux quitta sa gorge. Il avait fais tout ce chemin pour vérifier l'existence d'un chimère. Le fait que ce lieux lui paraissait familier et qu'il était arrivé jusqu'ici n'avait été dû qu'à un coup de chance et à sa trop grande sensibilité.

Harry n'avait jamais existé !

Tout ça n'existait pas !

Pourtant, fébrile, il remarqua une pierre tombale disposée un peu plus loin. Intrigué, il s'y dirigea.

La sépulture située dans un coin reculé de la nécropole apparut à travers une fine brume. Elle était tribales, sans ornement, un épitaphe sur une pierre quelconque alors qu'elle dénotait face aux tombes des alentours en marque ou en granit. La végétation avait pris plus d'ampleur à cette endroit prouvant ainsi que la tombe n'avait jamais été entretenue.

Le brun s'accroupit et ferma les yeux tandis qu'il posait sa main sur la pierre froide. Ses doigts retracèrent les lettres qui avaient dû être tracé à la va-vite.

**Harry Elwin, traitre ayant succombé au démon, purifié par le feu salvateur.**

Les jambes tremblantes, Edward se redressa. Un puissant coup de vent balaya le cimetière. Ainsi tout cela était vrai ? Titubant il se recula avant de pousser un cri de désespoir.

Harry existait.

Non, Harry avait existé.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette constatation. Il ne le reverrait plus jamais ? Il serra le tissu de sa chemise au niveau de son cœur, mais cela ne suffit pas à faire disparaître le nœud qui s'était formé. Il avait l'impression de retrouver tous ses souvenirs pour mieux se les voir arracher par sa triste découverte.

Harry n'était plus.

Il était mort à cause de lui.

Il avait brisé son ange en l'aimant.

Il l'avait tué.

Choqué, il sentit quelque chose couler sur la joue gauche de son visage et n'osa pas essuyer la première larme qu'il n'ait jamais versée depuis des siècles.

Il venait de perdre tous ses espoirs.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?**

**La suite viendra en fonction de vos reviews, de ma motivation et de mon temps libre ! **


	6. Chapitre VI

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Voilà enfin la suite, j'avoue qu'elle ma posée pas mal de soucis lors de son écriture et j'espère qu'elle sera digne des précédents chapitres._**

**_Merci à _****_Pauline, à JTFLAM, à Lise261, à Nounou _********et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

_Clignant les yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité partielle qui l'environnait, il s'éveilla les membres endoloris contre la pierre glacée et humide du sol. _

_Il eut soudain le souvenir fugitif de ce qui s'était produit avant qu'il ne sombre dans l'inconscience, avant qu'il ne se réveille dans cet endroit inconnu, sombre et crasseux, digne d'un cachot._

_Il se souvenait d'une bataille. Le village s'était fait attaqué le jour d'une sortie scolaire. Il se rappelait des cris, de la douleurs, du sang, de sa vision devenue floue qui tanguait beaucoup trop pour qu'il puisse distinguer les traits de son agresseur et des secours qui arrivaient bien trop tard._

_Inspirant une longue bouffée d'air souillé de sang et de déjections qui le fit tousser, il sentit le calme qui l'avait habité quelques instants auparavant s'évaporer doucement._

_Les murs et le sol étaient taillés à même la roche et la seule source de lumière provenait du couloir, en passant à travers la porte aux barreaux de métal étroits. Une sourde et profonde panique lui serrèrent la gorge alors qu'il focalisa son attention vers le coin où reposait un corps sans vie. Les cheveux autrefois blonds avaient pris une teinte rougeâtre au niveau de leur extrémité. Du sang. Il y en a partout, sur les murs et le sol faiblement éclairés. Tâches noires anciennes et rouges sombres et d'autres encore plus fraîches._

_Horrifié, il voulu s'enfuir mais ne pu faire un geste. Il avait la sensation de suffoquer, impuissant face à la douleur qui le saisit. La douleur dans son cou, qui l'avait irradié plus que n'importe quel supplice de torture._

**_oOoOoOo_**

Neville gémit lamentablement sous l'effet de la douleur, tous ses muscles étaient noués et son corps lui semblait atrocement lourd. Avec difficulté il essaya d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ses paupières semblaient peser une tonne.

Distraitement, il remarqua qu'il reposait non pas sur le sol glacé d'un cachot mais dans un lit douillet qui l'encouragea à ouvrir les yeux. Tout était flou, mais il finit quand même par distinguer l'être qui le veillait.

« Draco. »

Il sentit quelque chose de désagréable dans sa bouche et dans sa gorge alors qu'une forte envie de boire s'était emparée de lui.

« Est-ce que je peux ? »

Faignant la lassitude et la défaite, Draco leva son visage et pencha la tête de quelques degrés sur le côté, dans un discret signe de consentement. Laissant échapper un petit soupir, il ferma les yeux et attendit.

« Merci. »

Doucement Neville introduisit ses canines et en passa facilement la barrière résistante de sa peau comme plusieurs fois auparavant. La première gorgée de ce pur nectar fut presque suffisante pour le faire pleurer de ravissement. Un sang chaud, délicieux coulait dans sa gorge et le réchauffait intérieurement, un sang tellement onctueux et doux, qu'il en gémit presque.

Il but de grande gorgés avant de se dégager de sa prise précaire sur le cou de Draco, le souffle laborieux et rapide. Celui-ci lui lança un rapide coup d'œil, étonné qu'il ai arrêté de boire.

« Tu es pâle. »

La main de Draco voyagea jusqu'au menton de Neville et le prit en coupe. Il n'avait pas but la moitié de sa quantité habituelle. Quelque chose clochait.

« Tu n'as pas assez mangé. »

Seul un faible haussement d'épaule lui répondit.

« De quoi as-tu rêvé ? »

Neville se tendit avant de répondre d'une petite voix.

« De la _morsure_. »

Un lourd soupir quitta les lèvres du blond. Il s'en était douté, c'était toujours le même souvenir qui dérangeait le sommeil de Neville et ceux depuis qu'il avait découvert son don d'empathie. Subir les émotions des autres alors qu'il n'arrivait point à contrôler les siennes avait tendance à le faire angoisser en le plongeant dans des transes durant lesquelles il revivait ses peurs.

A chacun de ses réveils, Neville se retrouvait assoiffé, tel un jeune vampire de bas étage.

« C'est fini. Nous sommes en sécurité ici. »

Draco tentait de faire passer toute sa conviction dans ses paroles sachant que depuis ce triste événement, Neville avait tendance à se comporter comme un enfant effrayé par ce qui l'entoure.

Jouer au grand frère, n'était pas sa tasse de thé mais entre Harry alité dans un état peu stable et Severus, qui était particulièrement nerveux en ce moment, il n'avait pas le choix. Alors il recommença à le veiller en lui caressant doucement les cheveux comme une mère le ferait avec son enfant.

Quant il y repensait, toute sa vie avait basculé en ce jour maudit où il s'était trouvé au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment. C'était Harry, la cible de l'attaque de Pré-au-Lard. Lorsqu'ils avaient été agressé, ils étaient en pleine dispute, chacun cherchant des répliques cinglantes à jeter à l'autre. Enfin Harry et lui. Neville n'avait été que le malheureux arbitre à leur puérile bataille verbal.

Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il prenait tant soin de lui. Par culpabilité.

« J'ai pas sommeil. Juste mal à la tête. Je peux me lever ! »

Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Draco à cette dernière affirmation. Neville le prenait-il pour un idiot ?

« Tu pourras te lever lorsque tu te nourriras à nouveau correctement. »

La faim de sang de Neville avait toujours posé soucis à ce dernier. Il était incapable d'ingurgiter du sang normal sans le rejeter. Seul le sang d'un autre vampire pouvait, semble-t-il, l'apaiser et par crainte de ne pouvoir s'arrêter de boire, Neville refusait pratiquement de s'alimenter. Résultat, il contrôlait de moins en moins son don et faisait de plus en plus de crise d'angoisse pour la plus grande horreur de leur aîné, Severus.

Vraiment parfois Draco en venait à se demander s'il n'était pas le plus normal des habitants du manoir.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre vous retrouverez Rosalie et une surprise à vous faire grincer des dents.**

**J'en profite pour lancer un appel à tout les amateurs de fiction "Twilight/HP". **

**Venez participer à _'Fanfiction à Plusieurs Mains' _(lien dans mon profil), ça ne vous prendra que 5 minutes maximun pour ajouter votre vision des choses et votre humour à la suite des derniers messages et ainsi contribuer à une nouvelle fiction. Et vu le scénario choisi, vous pourrez vous défouler sur Bella !**

**La fic s'appelle, Ma vie avec Toi (lien sur mon profil), aller y jeter un coup d'oeil.**


	7. Chapitre VII

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Ce chapitre aurait du être publié dimanche dernier mais j'ai découvert ce jour-là que lorsque l'écran d'un ordinateur portable craque et dévient progressivement noir, c'est qu'il est fichu et qu'il faut sauver tous les fichiers qu'il contient._**

**_Vous avez manqué de peu que tous mes textes disparaissent dans le néant._**

**_Merci_****_ à Nounou _********et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

« Bella. »

« Bella ! »

« BELLA ! »

Charlie abattit son poing sur la table, attirant enfin l'attention de sa fille qui le dévisageait avec ahurissement.

« Cette fois, ton compte est bon Bella ! Je te renvoie à la maison. »

« J'y suis déjà, à la maison. »

Sa voix n'avait été qu'un chuchotement tandis qu'elle s'intéressait enfin à ses céréales noyées dans son bol de lait.

« Chez Renée, à Jacksonville, » clarifia-t-il, exaspéré.

Lentement, les paroles s'insufflèrent en elle et prirent tout leur sens pour elle qui ne comprenait pas les raisons de l'emportement de son père.

« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« A part broyer du noir, rien. »

Les sourcils froncés, Charlie observait sa fille avec inquiétude et reproche. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'elle restait apathique, ruminant dans son coin ses sombres pensés. Il pensait ne plus rien tirer d'elle aujourd'hui lorsqu'elle se leva et lui déclara d'une voix certaine.

« Edward reviendra. »

Soupirant, son père et le regard fuyant il répondit dans un murmure :

« Oui mais pas pour toi, Bella. »

Elle sentit les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Il avait touché un point sensible au sujet épineux. Elle se rappelais des paroles douloureuses que lui avait lancé Rosalie et qui la hantaient depuis sa dernière visite chez les Cullen.

_« Ça sera comme si tu n'avais jamais existé pour Edward. » _

Horrible.

Cruel.

Une douleur fulgurante lui transperça le cœur l'obligeant à respirer difficilement tandis que Charlie la regardait avec des yeux imprégnés de peine et de pitié.

« Regarde-toi, Bella. »

« Edward reviendra et on se mariera ! »

Sortant en hâte, elle se rua vers sa Chevrolet en essuyant vivement les perles qui naissaient au coin de ses yeux. Elle devait rester forte. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle endure cette souffrance ? Il ne l'avait pas quitté ! Non, il était juste partit quelque temps. Sûrement la peur du mariage.

Pour la première fois depuis le départ précipité d'Edward, elle fut furieuse de ses propres paroles. En proie d'une rage insensée, incontrôlable, elle s'écria :

« Il m'a délaissée ! »

Cette fois, elle ne pouvais les retenir. De grosses larmes de colère coulèrent promptement sur ses joues. Un grondement sourd résonna dans sa tête. C'était une voix douloureusement familière, si bien qu'elle se sentit honteuse.

« Rosalie. »

La vampire, c'était fait une joie de lui dire ses quatre vérités, profitant de l'absence de son frère pour éloigner l'humaine qu'elle était.

_« N'as-tu jamais remarqué qu'Edward n'était pas à l'aise avec toi. Tu lui as apporté du réconfort dans sa solitude mais tu ne lui es pas prédestinée. Tu n'es que toi, une gamine croyant à l'amour absolu. Qu'elle stupidité toute humaine. »_

L'effet de ces paroles avait été immédiat tel le venin d'un serpent fourbe qui avait attendu son heure.

Suffoquant de douleur, elle porta ses mains à sa poitrine. Elle avait mal, si mal mais elle savait qu'elle devait se reprendre.

Pour elle.

Pour lui.

Ses mains descendirent jusqu'à son ventre qu'elle caressa inconsciement.

**OoOoO**

« Bella souffre. »

D'un air circonspect, Rosalie observa Alice sortir de ses pensés avant de reprendre la lecture du dernier magasine de mode publié.

« Et alors ? »

« Pourquoi lui as-tu dis cela ? »

Le ton accusateur prit par Alice l'a surpris. Elle qui était assise sur le sofa et releva lentement les yeux vers la médium.

« Seul la vérité blesse. Fallait bien qu'elle le réalise un jour et puis... »

Un doux sourire élargit sa figure tandis qu'une étrange lumière sembla éclairer ses traits.

« Je n'ai jamais pu la blairer. »

Le sourire extatique de la blonde était encore plus révélateur que ses paroles.

Bella lui avait tout simplement servis de défouloir face à l'angoisse du départ imprumptu du benjamen de la famille et Rosalie n'en resentait aucune honte. Au contraire même, elle n'avait jamais semblé aussi apaisé.

Alice secoua sa tête de mécontentement et se blama elle-même : elle aurait du faire plus attention à l'étrange comportement d'Edward. Bien sûr, elle avait remarqué ses absences, ses regards vides, ses sourires fatigués; mais jamais elle n'aurait imaginé sa fuite.

Bon, il était vrai que ces dernières visions lui avaient mis la puce à l'oreille et qu'elle avait - peut-être – influencé les doutes qui lui torturait l'esprit mais elle aurait sans doute pu éviter qu'il se passe une telle rupture.

Elle aurait du; mais n'avait pu.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Dans le prochain chapitre : la rébéllion anti-Fudge prend place ! Alors d'après vous, qui a survécu à la bataille finale ?**


	8. Chapitre VIII

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Hum, hum..._**

**_Non, vous ne rêvez pas. _****_Non, ce n'est pas un poisson d'avril._**

**_Voilà enfin la suite ! Profitez-en bien !_**

**_Merci _**_à_**_ Nounou, _**_à_**_ JTFLAM, _**_à_**_ Anonyme, _**_à_**_ Taion2 _**_(Ta review m'a fait rougir de plaisir. J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.)_**********et **à****** tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Chaque tic-tac de la grande aiguille renforçait son ennui tandis que Neville observait d'un air las l'agitation l'entourant.

Confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils du salon, il était le témoin de toutes les allées et venues au sein du manoir.

Entre Draco qui se précipitai à chaque râle d'agonie audible vers la chambre d'Harry pour vérifier son état et Severus qui tentait de creuser un fossé en usant la moquette de l'entrée, il se voyait devenir fou.

Il en avait assez de l'enfermement dont il faisait l'objet.

Trop sensible.

Pas assez de contrôle.

Trop instable.

C'était toujours les mêmes raisons qui revenaient.

Pourtant, il n'était pas un faible ! Ni un enfant ! Il avait tout de même 16 ans !

Le regard torve mais malicieux que lui adressa le maître des potions et l'amusement qu'il ressentait de lui, le firent rougir de gêne.

Il avait parlé à haute voix.

Severus considéra la moue boudeuse du plus jeune avec affection. Ce gamin était vraiment un cas. Lentement, il prit le temps de s'installer avec élégance sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir avant de prendre la parole.

« Devrais-je te rappeler que maintenant que te voilà devenu vampire tu n'es _justement_ considéré _que_ comme un nouveau-né de _moins_ d'un ans ? »

Il avait pris plaisir à accentuer son ton sur certains mots mais il ne s'attendit pas à la réplique qui suivie.

« Mais Draco peut sortir, lui ! C'est injuste ! »

« C'est pour ton bien. »

Le regard presque animal qu'il reçu lui prouvèrent que le gamin n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Furieux, il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et s'enfuit comme un voleur.

« Je ne tiens plus. »

Son murmure résonna longtemps dans la pièce comme un avertissement mais Severus mit ses propos sur le compte de sa frustration.

Et puis, du moment que Neville restait dans le domaine tout irai bien.

**OoOoO**

La chute de Voldemort...

Y repenser laissait un goût amère dans la gorge.

Lourdes avaient été les pertes.

Trop lourdes.

Trop injuste.

Comment croire que l'homme pouvait impunément se rendre coupable des pires horreurs ?

Aucunes familles ne pouvaient se vanter de n'avoir perdu un de ses membres ou ne serait ce qu'un ami proche et chacun pleurait encore les morts malgré le temps écoulé.

Un an n'était pas assez pour un deuil.

Un an n'était pas suffisant pour lutter contre la douleur.

Un an...

Tous se souvenaient de la bataille finale et de son horreur. Moment funeste où Voldemort avait lâché des vampires sur tout les combattants. Carnage où ennemi ou ami périssaient sans distinction sous les crocs acérés.

Un combat de fou où seul la survie compte.

Ce n'était que bien après que l'on avait découvert que la horde de vampire avait été affamé volontairement par Voldemort pour arriver à ce résultat. Le venin des vampires. Le poison absolu dont peu de personne pouvait affirmer en avoir échappé et non sans souffrance.

Rémus, sortant de ses pensées, leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsque le maitre des potions arriva en fulminant dans sa maisonnée.

Il marcha jusqu'au mini-bar, en sortit une bouteille de scotch et s'en servit un double sans jeter le moindre regard sur les autres occupants de la pièce. L'alcool ingéré ainsi n'avait aucune incidence pour lui vu son statut de vampire, mais ce tic le prenait à chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de se calmer. Quel idée il avait eu de stoker sa réserve de boisson chez le loup-garou ?

Las d'une attitude si puérile, Rémus retourna son attention vers les deux rouquins aux visages si semblables. Fred et George Weasley dans toute leur splendeur continuaient à programmer leurs prochaines farces et attrapes sans s'occuper de l'entrée fracassante de leur aîné.

Luna Lovegood, à leurs côtés, semblait tenter d'attraper de quelconque créatures invisibles. Rien d'inhabituel donc.

Il aurait tant voulu qu'Harry soit avec eux. Si seulement ils savaient le mal qui le rongeait.

« Neville et Draco vont bien ? »

Prenant appuie sur le bord de son bureau, Severus le considéra du regard avant de hocher positivement la tête. Pour rien au monde, il n'aurait avouer que s'occuper à plein temps de trois adolescents dans son manoir était pire que gérer les centaines de jeune vivants à Poudlard.

**OoOoO**

Sous la pluie tombante, Neville écoutait le sifflement du vent. Ça l'apaisait.

Être trempé ne le préoccupait pas car le froid ne le touchait plus. Ne plus ressentir les différences de températures, le mordant du froid et la brûlure de la chaleur... C'était vraiment étrange mais à force, il commençait à s'y habituer.

Chassant ses cheveux bruns de devant ses yeux, il observa d'un oeil morne le paysage matinal qui s'étalait devant lui.

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent derrière. Surpris, il se retourna pour faire face à un regard argenté.

« Viens, Nev. »

L'attrapa par le bras, Draco le tira vers l'arrière-cours.

Il savait qu'il allait faire une bêtise. S'il s'en rendait compte à son retour Severus l'étriperait à coup sûr mais rien ne pourrait l'arrêter. Neville avait besoin de décompresser.

« Attends. Où est-ce que... »

Ne lui laisse pas finir sa phrase le blond l'entraina vers sa voiture et le fit s'installer sur le siège à coté du conducteur, avant de s'installer à son tour.

« C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, Nev. »

Démarrant le moteur, il quitta les protections du manoir sous le regard interrogatif de son ami.

« Je t'emmène à Londres. »

**OoOoO**

« Papa ? »

Accoudé à la table à manger, Charlie observa sa fille entrer dans la pièce avec hésitation. Étonné de ce comportement, il se servit un verre d'eau en attendant que Bella soit prête à lui parler.

«Je... Je suis enceinte… De deux mois.»

Choqué, il laissa tomber au sol son verre qui se fracassa dans un tintement sec avant de jeter un regard incrédule à sa fille.

«C'est une blague ?»

Le signe de dénégation qu'il reçut lui fit froncer les sourcils.

«Tu as couché avec Edward ?»

«Nous allons nous marier, c'est normal.»

Bon, il était vrai qu'Edward était particulièrement réticent à l'idée d'une relation si physique mais voyant qu'il s'éloignait de plus en plus d'elle au fil du temps, elle avait voulu le reconquérir. Ne sachant pas comment y parvenir, elle avait utilisé la seule chose qu'elle savait attirer son fiancé : son sang.

Rougissante, elle repensa à la nuit torride qu'elle avait eu avec Edward après lui avoir offert du sang de gibier sans lui préciser qu'elle y avait mélangé son propre liquide vital.

« Bella, tu n'as que 17 ans ! Tu ne peux pas élever un enfant.»

«Edward m'aidera.»

Charlie soupira encore plus fortement. Sa fille allait le rendre fou.

« Edward est aussi jeune que toi, il n'a aucun travail ET il t'a quitté ! Avorte, Bella. »

« Jamais ! Jamais je ne tuerais un être vivant ! »

«C'est ton corps Bella, c'est toi qui décide mais moi je ne te le conseille pas. Je ne veux pas que tu souffre encore. Les Cullen ont coupé toutes relations avec toi. Ta mère et moi respecterons ta décision mais Edward ne sera pas là. Sa mère me l'a assuré.»

Baissant les yeux, elle reconnue les paroles de son père comme justes. Elle se devait de réfléchir pleinement à sa situation et être raisonnable. La gorge nouée, elle reprit la parole.

« Je préfère que mon enfant ait une famille qui l'aime que de lui ôter la vie. »

**OoOoO**

C'était la première fois depuis qu'il était devenu un vampire qu'il pouvait visiter les villes alentours et c'était aussi la première fois depuis sa naissance qu'il découvrait une ville moldu.

Londres était une ville de curiosité totale. Entre les embouteillages sans fin qu'ils avaient traversés et les jurons aussi fleuris que ceux des sorciers qui sonnaient encore à ses oreilles, Neville était totalement sidéré.

Il tentait de regarder de tous les côtés pour ne manquer aucune miette de l'amalgame de corps de chair et de métal qui défilait sous ses yeux.

A ses côtés, Draco observait en souriant le visage enthousiasme de son ami. Neville avait l'air d'un enfant heureux de découvrir les merveilles dont regorgeait le monde. Il marchait, sautillait ou courait au fil de ses trouvailles ignorant les regards admiratifs et attendrit qu'il s'attirait à son passage.

Après tout, n'est pas vampire qui veut et la beauté allait de pair avec cet état.

Fier de son protégé et amusé par son comportement enfantin, Draco le guida avec joie à travers les rues. Après tout, ce genre de sorti ne risquait pas de se reproduire avant longtemps.

**OoOoO**

Carliste était inquiet.

Depuis qu'il avait retrouvé Edward celui-ci restait prostré sur lui-même. Aucune réaction ne l'avait saisi, il restait comme une coquille vide.

Lorsque deux jours auparavant, il avait enfin réussit à établir le contact avec son fils, il avait rapidement compris que quelque chose n'allait pas. La voix rauque d'Edward lui demandant de venir le chercher, l'avait forcé à programmer un voyage d'urgence en Angleterre. Ses doutes c'étaient confirmés quand il avait découvert le jeune vampire s'enfonçant dans un chagrin sans fond.

A présent, enfermé dans sa dépression, il trainait plus son fils derrière lui pour le faire avancer. C'était à un tel point désolant qu'il avait du appeler un taxi pour les conduire jusqu'à l'aéroport las de remorquer son protégé.

Faire rentrer Edward dans l'habitacle avait été un supplice. Une loque étant toujours difficile à manier pour la transporter. Soufflant au souvenir de ce calvaire, Carliste observait le paysage défiler.

Il resta ainsi plongé dans sa contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'un mouvement brusque n'attire son attention. Le corps d'Edward venait de se tendre et semblait être en alerte.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait sortir son fils de son mutisme ?

Avant de n'avoir pu trouver la réponse et sans qu'il ne puisse le retenir, Carliste vit Edward manquer de défoncer la portière avant de se précipiter hors du véhicule en marche. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut une masse de cheveux brune en broussaille se confondre dans la foule.

**OoOoO**

La matinée c'était déjà bien écoulée et les bras chargés de sacs de toutes tailles, Draco suivait l'infatigable entrain de Neville.

Voyant l'heure du déjeuné approcher, il décida qu'il était temps de rentrer. Severus n'allait pas tarder à revenir.

Il allait dire à Neville de le rejoindre lorsque d'un mouvement sec, il fut projeté face contre le mur le plus proche. Les yeux écarquillait, il serra les dents de colère en voyant qu'il ne pouvait se libérer de la prise qui lui maintenait les poignets.

Avec effroi, il se rendit compte que l'autre ne le retenait qu'à l'aide d'une seule main et que sa force était incommensurable. C'était un vampire plus âgé qui l'attaquait !

Sous le choc, il vit l'autre humer ses vêtements. Bordel ! C'était quoi encore cette histoire ! Rouge d'embrassement, Draco tenta de se dégager de sa prise en pure perte.

« Harry... »

Draco se figea en entendant ce nom. Était-il découvert ? Ce vampire était-il envoyé par le Monde Magique pour le retrouver et mettre la main sur Harry ?

« Où est Harry ? »

Le vampire plus âgé se recula légèrement en grognant sa question et en gardant sa prise sur les poignets du plus jeune. Celui-ci lui lançait un regard plein de détermination et gardait la bouche close.

Il pouvait voir sur le visage de Neville sa panique et son impuissance alors qu'il se trouvait à quelques pas d'eux.

Il songea à Harry, malade et sans défense au Manoir et à un moyen d'échapper au vampire qui le menaçait.

Il pensa au temps et à la distance qu'il faudrait à Neville et à lui pour rejoindre leur demeure tout en échappant à son ou ses poursuivants.

Il réfléchissait ainsi loin de se douter que ses pensées n'étaient pas à l'abri de son assaillant.

« Merci... »

La voix rauque du plus âgé résonna un moment derrière lui tandis qu'il relâcha sans crier garde sa victime et disparu rapidement de la sombre ruelle où il avait entrainé et laissé deux vampires estomaqués.

Il avait eu ce qu'il voulait.

**OoOoO**

Il était enfin arrivé.

D'après ce qu'il avait vu dans les pensées du blond, Harry devrait être à l'étage.

Montant lentement les marches, il se dirigea vers lachambre de celui qu'il aimait, le regard terne et le cœur sur le point de se briser. Il ne le supporterait pas s'il rencontrait un nouvel échec comme au cimetière. Il voulait tellement croire que le Harry qu'il avait vu dans les réflexion du blond était son Harry.

A Londres, il avait été saisi par un très léger arôme familier. Celui d'Harry. Il avait réagi d'instinct pour en retrouver la source tombant ainsi sur les deux vampires nouveau-nés. Lire dans l'esprit de celui qui portait l'odeur n'avait pas été facile. C'était comme s'il avait dressé des barrières dans son esprit, un peu comme le faisait Bella mais avec moins d'efficacité.

Une fois les renseignement trouvés, il avait foncé, sans toutefois oublier de crever les pneus de la voiture du blond. Il fallait mieux s'assurer de ne pas être gêné dans sa rechercher.

Fébrilement même pour un vampire, Edward poussa la porte en bois d'ébène.

La chambre était totalement silencieuse. Les rideaux fermés ne laissaient entrer que faiblement la lumière du soleil. Humant l'air, il sentit le venin surgir dans sa bouche et s'empressa de le ravaler. Chose étonnamment difficile sachant que l'odeur charnelle qui régnait en maître dans la pièce était pour lui tel un millésime.

Son regard doré se posa alors sur la forme recroquevillée sur le lit. Des sentiments de joie et de peine s'emparèrent de lui. Serrant les poings, il marcha lentement vers la forme tremblotante et la regarda fixement sans le moindre mot.

**OoOoO**

Harry sentit une main se plaquer contre son torse.

Paniquant, il tenta d'extérioriser la douleur fulgurante lui le transperçât à ce contact mais il n'arrivait plus à crier, il n'en avait plus la force.

La main glacée le relâcha, le libérant ainsi de sa peur mais sentant la suffocante vague de chaleur habituelle, il se mit à regretter cette fraicheur.

Agissant par réflexe, il s'agrippa désespérément à ce bras. Le contact le brulait mais paradoxalement l'apaisait par la sensation froide qui en résultait.

Une nouvelle douleur foudroyante le transperça et cette fois-ci il éprouva beaucoup de peine à reprendre son souffle. A ses oreilles se répercutaient d'horribles sons en écho : ses propres râles de souffrance.

Des larmes quittèrent l'abri de ses yeux. Il avait mal. Trop mal.

Un souffle lui caressa l'oreille puis quelque chose de rugueux traça une ligne humide dans son cou.

Il était totalement apeuré et son coeur manqua un battement lorsqu'une respiration saccadée et erratique surmonta le son de ses propres gémissements.

**OoOoO**

Doucement Edward s'approcha du corps crispé et le toucha du bout de ses doigts.

Harry était brulant.

Angoissé, il le prit dans ses bras tentant de le refroidir par son corps. Constatant la douleur plus vivace qu'il engendrait par ce contact il ne pu s'empêcher de resserrer son étreinte tout en inspirant l'odeur du jeune homme.

Ça sentait si bon.

C'était une odeur particulière, enivrante... Ses yeux s'assombrir de désir quand il cala son visage près de la source de cet appétissant parfum. Son nez alla glisser le long du cou découvert.

Il se retenait d'y planter ses crocs et réprimait son venin mais sa langue elle ne se gênait pas. Lentement, il la laissa glisser le long du cou pour où il sentait pulser à une vitesse incroyable le sang de son bien-aimé.

Il avait attendu si longtemps pour le retrouver qu'il l'avait oublié. Seulement à présent, le doux effluve qu'il humait avec délice lui donnait l'impression d'être en feu tellement la joie le dévorait.

Il avait enfin retrouvé sa moitié et il se sentait enfin en paix avec son passé.

Il avait retrouvé son bonheur.

Ne résistant plus, il planta ses canines dans la chair tendre tandis que sa victime hurlait de douleur.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**J'en profite pour lancer un appel à tous ceux qui participent à "Fanfictions à Plusieurs Mains" : Vous me manquez !**


	9. Chapitre IX

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Vous savez que je vous adore ? _**

**_Vos reviews me réchauffe le coeur et m'empêche de farniente en paix._**

**_A cause de ça, voilà déjà la suite et en plus le chapitre est long. Vous êtes des bourreaux ! XD_**

**_Merci _**_à_**_ Nounou, _**_à_**_ JTFLAM, _**_à_**_ Anonyme, _**_à_**_ Akane keiko _**et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Il se souvenait de tout.

De sa vie, de son amour, de sa folie...

Du goût de la trahison.

De oppression de la solitude.

Tout lui revenait en mémoire au rythme de la riche saveur engendrée par le mélange du sang d'Harry et de son venin. Tout ses songes reprenaient vie, réaffirmant leur existence quitte à en blesser leur porteur.

C'était un flux déchaîné de souffrances nanti qui le lacérèrent de l'intérieur.

Il détestait ces sensations. Serrant les poings de rage, il essaya en vain de se calmer, jusqu'à ce qu'une pensée le tranquillise d'un seul coup :

Protéger Harry.

L'immobilité d'Harry dans ses bras, lui fit comprendre que celui-ci devait s'être évanoui. Prenant garde à ne pas vider sa proie enfin retrouvée, il se dégagea de son cou et en lécha les fines gouttelettes sanguines qui s'y échappaient encore.

Inquiet, il s'étonna de la légèreté du corps qu'il soutenait. Un adolescent de cet âge devrait être plus lourd.

A aucun moment, il ne songea que sa force vampirique décuplée du sang qu'il venait d'ingurgiter pouvait fausser son jugement. Son instinct de protection était complètement exacerbé.

Peut-être était-ce à cause du venin qui coulait dorénavant dans leurs veines ?

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la longue solitude qui les avait séparé ?

Ou alors, était-ce simplement la peur qu'il avait de reperdre celui qui lui permettait de se sentir complet ?

Il examina ensuite le corps sous toutes les coutures, rassemblant toutes les informations, les mémorisant pour une très probable future vengeance.

Ce n'était plus vraiment son Harry.

Leur physiques se ressemblaient sans toutefois se confondre. C'était juste deux êtres possédant la même âme mais à des époques différentes.

Harry commença bientôt à se tordre de douleur. Le venin venait d'atteindre son cœur et son corps tentait de s'y adapter.

Intrigué, Edward s'allongea à ses côtés le collant contre sa peau froide comme le marbre dont il avait enlevé la chemise qui la recouvrait. Il constata satisfait que sa présence semblait apaiser les tremblements qui l'agitait.

Surveillant le corps de son compagnon, il s'installa plus confortablement dans le lit tout en remontant les couvertures sur le jeune homme sans défense qui reposait contre son torse.

Il ferait tout pour le protéger.

**OoOoO**

Les Vampires.

Peuple divisés en clan, se battant entre eux pour maintenir un équilibre des forces.

Peuple vivant dans l'ombre des hommes, craint au fil des siècles et associé aux histoires fantastiques.

Tout cela était grotesque.

Ce peuple était grotesque. Inutile dans le monde actuel. Des déchets dont il aurait fallu se débarrasser dès leurs apparitions.

Fulminant en voyant que personne ne l'attendait à l'entrée de la forêt des Ombres, Fudge, représentant du peuple sorcier, du la traverser accompagné de cinq aurors d'élite.

Beaucoup d'histoires couraient sur ces bois.

Entre les créatures qui rodant entre les arbres déchiquetaient de leurs crocs toute viande fraîche et la mystérieuse disparitions de tous ceux qui oser s'aventurer en ces lieux, cet endroit était devenu une zone interdite.

Un long frisson le parcouru mais il se ressaisit bien vite.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait et voir les vampires se contrôlant en sa présence, tels les sauvages qu'ils étaient, pour le servir était assez valorisant pour son égo.

Plongeant dans ses pensées, il se rappela la raison de sa présence en ce sinistre lieu.

Severus connaissait ses projets, ses malversations auprès des conseillers qui l'entouraient, ses détournements de fonds de la caisse sorcière à ses propres fonds.

Le discréditer auprès de la population sorcière n'était pas suffisant. Il lui fallait sa mort ! Et qui mieux que des vampires pour éliminer un gêneur ?

Arrivé au château et après avoir traversé le hall, il eut le choc de voir une immense salle ne possédant qu'un siège en hauteur où devait être assis celui qu'il supposait être le chef des vampires d'Angleterre.

A ses côtés, des vampires s'accumulaient dont la plupart étaient crocs et griffes sortis. Fudge n'osait pas faire le moindre mouvement en présence des ces êtres. Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de faire appel à eux ?

Ce rappelant du pacte de non-agression signé par les sorciers et les vampires il y a plusieurs siècle, il rassembla tous le courage qui lui restait, il s'avança dans la pièce suivit par sa garde.

Un pas.

Deux pas.

Trois pas et le sang éclaboussa le sol de dalles.

Ils avaient été trop confiants.

Terrorisé, Fudge observa les corps lacérés de ses gardes retomber lourdement autour de lui. Il était à présent sans défense au milieu de ces bêtes.

« Im...possible... Vous avez violé notre pacte !»

L'être surplombant l'assemblée de son trône, légèrement agacé, se tourna vers Fudge.

« Quel pacte ? Celui que vous avez brisé pour enlever des vampires, les assoiffer et les lâcher sur votre communauté afin de nous accuser de notre... Hum, comment dites-vous ? Notre manque de civilisation ? »

Fudge blêmit et retrouvant l'usage de ses membres, recula précipitamment.

« Ce n'était pas moi ! C'était Voldemort ! Jamais je n'aurais fais cela ! C'est im... »

Le maître des lieux leva sa main et Fudge, une griffe acérée sous le cou, comprit le message et se tût.

« C'est un sorcier qui a comploté contre nous et vous êtes le représentant de cette communauté. Vous êtes donc coupable. Votre insolence est-elle que vous êtes venu ici comme si vous alliez en territoire conquis. Il ne serait que justice que nous défendions notre honneur ? Vous ne croyez pas ? »

Fudge ne compris pleinement ces paroles que lorsque sa tête fut brutalement séparé de son corps.

**OoOoO**

Harry se sentait étrange.

Son corps avait subit milles souffrances. Il avait eu l'impression de suffoquer, de sentir sa peau se déchirer, de bruler de l'intérieur et pourtant, la seule sensation qui lui restait de cette torture était un sentiment d'apaisement.

Quelque chose avait été versé dans son corps, parcourant ses veines tel un venin.

Un venin salvateur.

En y songeant, il se put s'empêcher de gémir de frustration. Il en voulait encore.

C'était comme tout son être réclamé ce soulagement. Comme si la dose précédente n'avait pas été suffisante. Comme une drogue...

Il en était dépendant.

Il ne distinguait pas vraiment ce qui l'entourait. Tout était si flou et sa tête lui semblait si lourde. De désespoir, il tendit faiblement ses mains devant lui et atteint une texture soyeuse.

Des cheveux ?

Il sentit son estomac se contracter d'appréhension. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Une chaleur rassurante et familière s'empara de son être et éloigna toute hésitation de son esprit. Seul comptait cette sensation de bien-être. Fébrile, il tira légèrement sur les cheveux et attira le visage prisonnier de ses mains contre sa gorge.

Il en voulait encore.

Il sentit les dents plonger en lui avec délicatesse et se laissa submerger par le flot d'émotions mêlant joie, douceur et amour.

Il avait enfin retrouvé son protecteur.

**OoOoO**

Edward fixait la porte close de la chambre. Il y avait un autre vampire derrière. Il le savait. Il le sentait. Celui-ci semblait confus et hésitait à ouvrir.

Finalement après plusieurs secondes, la paroi de bois fut poussée, révélant un homme d'une trentaine d'années.

Lui qui n'avait qu'une apparence d'humain de dix-sept, dix-huit ans, ne fit aucun geste, n'adoptant même pas de position défensive.

Il était plus fort. Il le savait.

Sans ses souvenirs, il avait cru n'avoir de moins d'un siècle d'existence. La solitude écrasante qu'il l'avait assaillit depuis sa _naissance_ n'avait jamais pu lui être expliqué.

Maintenant, il comprenait.

Carliste n'avait jamais fais de lui un vampire comme il le prétendait.

Il n'avait jamais été l'une des victimes de la grippe espagnole.

Tout cela n'était que des mensonges.

Il était né vampire.

Les vampires les plus forts étaient ceux nés de deux vampires et plus leurs lignée étaient vieilles, plus leurs pouvoirs étaient grand. Les vampires les plus faibles étaient des hommes transformés qui à leur renaissance devenaient stériles.

L'être en face de lui n'était qu'un transformé.

Il le laissa faire quelques pas vers eux avant de grogner pour forcer le plus jeune vampire à se plier.

Le voyant s'arrêter, il plongea son regard dans les abysses obsidiennes de son vis-à-vis.

« Il m'appartient. »

Ces simples mots venaient de sceller le sort du jeune homme.

**OoOoO**

Severus sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Dès qu'il était rentré au manoir, il avait sentit la présence d'un être majeur et l'absence de deux de ses protégés. L'odeur d'Harry aussi avait changé. Elle semblait plus forte, plus envoutante et plus mortelle.

Il l'avait compris de puis longtemps.

Certains humains étaient destinés. Un seul vampire, unique et différent pour chacun d'eux, pouvait les mordre. Leur union complète se faisait de manière intime et cela pouvait s'apparenter à la notion de mariage pour les humains. Les élus étant destiné l'un à l'autre. Plus que des calices, ils étaient des âmes soeurs.

Il avait remarqué depuis la dernière bataille que le comportement d'Harry avait progressivement changé.

Le jeune homme ne supportait plus qu'on le touche, ni même qu'on l'approche de trop près. Il s'isolait régulièrement et semblant n'accepter que la présence des vampires. C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison qu'il l'avait pris en charge.

Auprès d'eux, il ne réagissait pas aussi violemment cas mais s'éloignait par réflexe sans sembler s'en apercevoir. Ils avaient cru l'aider en le gardant près d'eux mais n'avaient fais que plus le plonger dans la tourmente.

Harry réclamait un vampire. Son vampire.

Même s'il était immunisé contre leur envies de sang tout son être se révulsait de se sentir si près d'autres vampires allant même jusqu'à le plonger dans l'inconscience à longueur de journée.

C'était comme s'il avait trahi son vampire.

Dans leur société existait quatre liens vampiriques reconnus et respectés.

Celui de chasseur et de proie, qui reposait sur l'instinct le plus primaire du vampire et où la proie est sûre de mourir.

Celui de père et d'infant, où le vampire transformait l'humain en vampire et s'en chargeait comme un parent.

Celui de maître et de calice, où le calice donnait volontairement son sang en échange de protection et où le vampire pouvait ressentir la présence de l'humain choisis.

Et enfin, celui d'Élus qui plus rare, unissait deux êtres au delà de la mort. Si l'un d'être eux était humain, alors son destin était de se réincarner pour rejoindre sa moitié.

De toute évidence, Harry était dans ce dernier cas.

Mais pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit un vampire mâle ?

C'était déroutant, bien que sachant que l'on ne pouvait lutter contre ces liens, il aurait préféré autre chose pour Harry. Un autre destin.

Un faible gémissement retentit dans la pièce et immédiatement Severus se concentra sur le réveil de son protégé.

Celui-ci papillonna quelques instants des yeux puis parvint à les ouvrir complètement. Severus retint son souffle- même s'il n'en avait pas besoin pour vivre- et le regarda se relever prudemment , aidé par l'autre vampire.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » Demanda t-il doucement.

Harry observa d'un air absent son environnement sans répondre.

Le maître des potions fronça ses sourcils. Il n'avait eu aucune réaction alors qu'il se réveillait vêtu d'une simple chemise avec un inconnu à ses côtés, lui-même a moitié dévêtu.

Se rendait-il seulement compte de la situation ? Il était totalement apathique. Était-il possible que… ?

Severus savait que le venin propre à leur race était unique à chaque vampire mais jamais il aurait cru que son effet rendait si dépendant. Harry ressemblait à un drogué !

**OoOoO**

Carliste errait dans les rues de Londres.

Il était complètement perdu dans cette foule. Impossible de suivre l'odeur d'Edward au milieu de tant d'effluves.

Il savait qu'il aurait du faire plus attention.

Edward venait d'Angleterre et lorsque le chef des vampire de ce pays le lui avait confié, il y a de cela près d'un siècle, il lui avait interdit de le laisser revenir sur sa terre natale.

Il n'avait pas posé de questions sur le passé de son protégé pensant qu'il n'avait affaire qu'à un _nouveau-né_. Il avait aimé Edward comme son fils. L'avait élevé. Avait inventé cette histoire de fièvre espagnole pour lui créer une histoire et avait fais tout ce qui était dans ses moyens pour lui permettre de vivre normalement.

Seulement...

Son petit avait changé ces derniers mois. Il n'arrivait plus à le comprendre mais l'avait-il jamais vraiment compris auparavant ?

Edward était devenu incontrôlable.

N'ayant aucune autre solution possible en tête pour le retrouvé, Carliste quitta le centre-ville et pris la direction de la forêt des Ombres.

Il devait demander de l'aide.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Maintenant, j'ai besoin de votre aide : Quel nom pourrais-je donner au chef des vampires d'Angleterre ?**


	10. Chapitre X

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_200 reviews ! C'est la première fois que j'attends un tel score. Alors un gros MERCI à vous TOUS !_**

**_Merci _**_à_**_ Nounou, _**_à_**_JTFLAM_****_, _**_à_**_ Akane keiko _**et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Bella se sentit envahir par la nervosité.

Edward ne revenait toujours pas et le temps continuait à s'écouler lentement à Fork.

Bien sûr, comme tout couple ils avaient du faire face à de nombreux obstacles mais depuis qu'ils s'étaient officiellement mis ensembles tout allait pour le mieux.

Elle retint un soupir en se souvenant de leur première rencontre. Edward avait été son premier coup de foudre. Il l'avait intrigué. Les rumeurs à son encontre l'avaient attirés.

Edward restait toujours seul dans son coin, loin des autres comme-ci quelque chose l'empêchait de créer des nouveaux liens.

Elle adorait les mystères.

Lorsqu'il s'était intéressé à elle, elle avait cru voir ses rêves se réaliser. Elle en avait été heureuse. Puis elle avait découvert son secret.

Il était un vampire et c'était son sang qui l'attirait.

Elle avait été surprise, un peu choquée mais surtout hypnotisée par le fantastique de sa situation. Progressivement, elle avait imaginé son futur. Elle le voyait la transformer en vampire pour qu'ils puissent passer l'éternité ensemble.

C'était ce qui été prévu mais Edward avait toujours été réticent. Pour lui, elle n'était pas faîte pour les ténèbres. Foutaises.

A cause de ça, ils s'étaient disputés et séparés avant de se retrouvés. Fallait dire que ses tentatives de suicide pour qu'Edward vienne la sauver avaient eu le dernier mot.

Pour un vampire, elle le trouvait très sensible lorsqu'il était question de la mort.

Depuis, il n'avait plus oser refuser leur union même s'il y avait mis une condition : attendre de se marier avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas respecté cet engagement deux mois plus tôt, lorsqu'elle l'avait enivré de son sang et qu'ils avaient conçu la vie.

La vie...

C'était vraiment étrange de savoir qu'un enfant grandissait en elle surtout que selon toute logique un vampire étant mort ne pouvait transmettre la vie.

Bella sentit un sentiment impuissance l'envelopper. Edward devrait être à ses côtés pour la soutenir dans cette épreuve !

Perdu dans ses pensées, elle ne remarqua que bien après qu'un gros rocher avait roulé sur la route. Elle avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait eu des éboulis dans ce secteur la nuit dernière.

Écrasant soudainement la pédale de frein, elle vit sa voiture faire une embardée sur la droite. Sa ceinture de sécurité lui compressa l'abdomen sous le brusque changement de direction. Malgré tout ses efforts, la voiture continuait à rouler, les pneus à crisser sur le macadam humide et le contrôle du volant ne lui répondait plus. Ses battements de cœur devinent erratique lorsqu'elle sentit un lourd choc et qu'elle sombra dans l'inconscience.

**OoOoO**

Sa vision était flou des larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues sans qu'il n'en ait conscience.

Il se sentait lourd. Lourd et nauséeux.

Avec effort, il tenta de rassembler ses derniers souvenirs.

Il se souvenait d'une foule. Public avide de sensations venu assister à l'exécution.

Il revoyait des hommes au regard méprisant s'approcher de lui, flambeau à la main et rictus de dégoût aux lèvres.

Les flammes, la peur, la souffrance.

Il le brûlait vif sans le moindre remord.

Le visage marqué par la douleur, il se rappelait le feu qui lui lécher par ses innombrables flammes les jambes, remontant le long de son corps au fur et à mesure de son avancer.

Qu'avait-il fait pour mériter un tel sort ?

Il ne s'en rappelait pas son esprit étant toujours embrumé.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu, était de ne plus souffrir. De ne plus entendre ses cris d'agonie, de ne plus rien sentir.

Il avait juste voulu que cela prenne fin afin d'enfin se reposer.

Mourir.

Brusquement, il se figea. Il était mort. Ils l'avaient tué alors pourquoi se sentait-il si _vivant_ ? Pourquoi avait-on voulu l'éliminer ?

Une peur panique s'empara soudainement de lui et lui fit ouvrir les yeux sur le coup.

Désorienté, il promena son regard autour de lui. L'obscurité n'était pas totale. Les volets entre-ouverts, il pouvait apercevoir les rayons de soleil s'infiltrer dans la chambre.

Sa chambre. Celle que Severus lui avait désigné lorsqu'il l'avait pris sous son aile.

Il était donc au manoir.

Draco et Neville devait certainement être au salon attendant qu'il se réveille.

Qu'il se réveille...

Son esprit se rebella brutalement, rejetant toutes ses informations d'un bloc. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Il le sentait.

Prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Il tenta de réfléchir posément à sa situation.C'était impossible. Totalement impossible. Un rire nerveux lui échappa.

Il était mort. Il était _mort_ ! Sa panique enflait de seconde en seconde.

Où était le rêve ? Où était la réalité ?

Il tenta de se défaire des couvertures qui le recouvraient dans des gestes désespérés mais son épaule droite fut happé par une chose glaciale qui le repoussa sur son lit en l'étreignant.

Était-ce une main ?

Sans qu'il n'aie le temps de réagir, une autre main glissa dans ses cheveux et un long frisson le saisit : c'était vraiment froid.

« Chut, ça va aller. »

Il connaissait cette voix. Il en était sûr. Elle lui semblait si familière et pourtant il n'arrivait pas à lui mettre un visage.

Redressant la tête, il essaya de voir la personne au dessus de lui. Fronçant ses sourcils sous la concentration, il redessina le contour du visage et croisa les yeux ambrés de l'autre. Un nom lui vint aux lèvres.

« Ed… Edward ? »

Son esprit ne put accepter ce qu'il voyait. Il ignorait pourquoi mais tout son être lui criait que tout n'était que mensonge. Il recommença à se débattre, perdu au milieu des sentiments qui l'accablaient. Il avait mal mais sa douleur était d'un autre ordre, bien loin d'être physique.

Deux mains aux longs doigts encerclèrent son visage, essuyant ses larmes au passage.

« Harrison. Regardes-moi. »

Le garçon releva fébrilement ses yeux plongeant dans ceux de l'autre. C'était étrange, il se sentait nu sous ce regard de prédateur pourtant quelque part, là, tout au fond de lui, il y avait quelque chose qui criait, qui voulait le pousser dans les bras de l'homme. Il savait qu'il le connaissait mais il n'arrivait à savoir d'où.

Les larmes se mirent à couler sur son visage et il secoua la tête.

« Je m'appelle Harry. Pas Harrison. »

Sans réellement le vouloir, il lança un regard à l'inconnu et fut surprit de le voir le regardait tendrement.

« Tu es Harrison. Harry n'était qu'un surnom. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

Son cœur lui donnait l'impression de vouloir sortir de sa poitrine sous les fortes pulsations qui l'agitaient. Il avait peur, si peur.

En proie totale à la panique, il tenta à nouveau de quitter le lit mais deux mains vinrent le plaquer contre le matelas, doucement mais fermement et alors toute maîtrise le quitta.

« Lâche-moi ! Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI ! » S'époumona-t-il en se débattant plus fort. « Tout cela n'est qu'une illusion ! Je suis mort donc tout est faux ! TU ES FAUX ! »

« HARRISON ! »

Harry sursauta sous l'éclat de voix et tressaillit d'effroi en distinguant les canines aiguisées que l'autre ne prenait plus la peine de cacher.

« Calmes-toi, Harrison, tout est absolument réel. Tu es bien vivants. Je suis là maintenant.»

Perdu, ce dernier cessa de se débattre. Il avait eu envie de lui demander _où il était auparavant, pourquoi il l'avait abandonné_ mais il se retint. Pourquoi devrait-il lui poser ce genre de question alors il ne se souvenait pas vraiment de lui ?

« Tout va bien maintenant. Je te protège. »

« Non... C'est faux... » Le doute transparaissait dans sa voix. Il ne savait plus où il en était même si la voix de l'autre lui susurrer qu'il était en sécurité. Pouvait-il le croire ?

Sentant que le vampire le couvait du regard, il éclata brusquement en sanglot.

Pourquoi ? Il n'en savait rien.

C'était comme se réveiller d'un cauchemar tout en ignorant si l'on dormait toujours.

Contre toute attente l'autre le prit aussitôt dans ses bras tentant de le réconforter dans une étreinte maladroite. Le corps du vampire était toujours aussi froid et portant il sentit une douce chaleur naître en lui. Il se rendit alors compte que c'était peut-être la seule chose que lui-même désirait vraiment depuis son réveil : ne pas rester seul.

Seul avec ses souvenirs toujours si réels de la chaleur brûlant sa chair et qui à leur simple rappel, lui provoquaient des frissons de terreurs.

Il ne voulait plus être seul. Jamais.

**OoOoO**

Le château des Ombres était en effervescence.

Les cinq vampires les plus puissants d'Europe étaient réunis dans un même lieu.

Près de cinq cents ans s'étaient écoulés depuis le dernier conseil et tous dans la demeure se pressaient afin de répondre à leurs moindres attentes.

Installé dans l'un des salons aménagés, Carliste attendait nerveusement la _sentence_.

« Célian m'a parut assez mécontent. Vous l'avez déçu. »

Étendu avec élégance dans l'un des fauteuils, Devhan Mallory, conseiller et bras-droit du chef vampire d'Angleterre jeta un regard éloquent à Carliste. Celui-ci comprit parfaitement le sous-entendu : sa vie ne tenait qu'à un fil.

Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Célian, chef des vampire d'Angleterre, aurait convoqué le Grand Conseil pour Edward.

« Qui est vraiment Edward ? » Demanda t-il,songeur, en faisant tournoyer le liquide carmin de son verre en cristal.

Devhan le fixa un bref instant avant de reprendre d'une voix traînante.

« Connaissez la valeur des Élus dans notre société ? »

Carliste opina de la tête sans comprendre.

« Edward avait trouvé son Élu. » Faisant fi du hoquet de surprise de son vis-à-vis, il poursuivit.

« Il était encore très jeune à cette époque. A trois siècles seulement, rebelle et insouciant, il pensait être le plus fort. Ne rien craindre des humains. »

Il ricana doucement, se rappelant des difficultés qu'ils avaient à l'époque pour se faire obéir.

« Il était confiant... Trop confiant. Il ne lui avait pas semblé utile de nous prévenir qu'il avait trouvé son Élu. Il était heureux avec son compagnon. Et oui, c'était un homme. » plaisanta le conseiller en voyant la mine intrigué de l'autre.

D'après tout, d'après ce qu'il avait entendu dire, Edward s'était dernièrement entiché d'une jeune fille. Il comprenait donc son doute.

« Et comment cela s'est-il terminé ? »

« Sur le bûché. Edward était là à l'exécution mais n'a rien pu faire contre le brasier. La chasse aux sorcières faisait vraiment des ravages au 17eme siècles. »

« De quoi l'avait-on accusé? »

« Accoquinage avec le diable. Aimer une personne de même sexe était très mal vu. »

Il se retint d'ajouter que c'était toujours le cas lorsque Carliste jeta furieusement son verre ainsi que son contenu à travers la pièce.

« Ils ont tué son Élu ? »

Un simple haussement d'épaule lui répondit. Perdre son Élu pour un vampire revenait à perdre une partie de son âme et il n'osait imaginer la souffrance qu'avait enduré Edward.

« Mais il s'est réincarné ? »

Carliste avait presque peur de poser la question et à voir la mine sombre de Devhan, il comprit.

« Les cendres avait été dispersé afin qu'il ne puisse revenir, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était la procédure habituelle de l'église catholique car un être sans corps ne pouvait être ressuscité lors du Jugement Dernier.

« Edward ne s'en est jamais remis. Perdant l'esprit, il tua hommes et vampires sans différenciation, hurlant sa vengeance au monde.

« Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir tué ? »

« Simplement à cause de son affiliation. Edward est l'un des dernier descendant direct de Vlad Dracula, dernier dirigeant de notre clan souverain, celui des Drakul. Croyez-vous vraiment que nous pouvions l'éliminer ? Lui qui était un sang-pur de haute lignée ? »

Devhan fit une pause dans son discours sachant qu'il avait toute l'attention de son interlocuteur.

« Non, bien sûr que non. Il a été enfermé durant 300 ans jusqu'à ce que l'on trouve un vampire possédant le don d'Effaceur en 1916. »

« Donc, vous lui avez effacé la mémoire avant de me le confier. »

« Oui, seulement l'effacement n'était que temporaire. Nous pensions qu'Edward allait finir par se trouver un calice, passer à autre chose et ne plus être un danger pour les siens. »

Sans compter que l'Effaceur n'était encore qu'un novice et qu'il aurait été dangereux de manipuler la mémoire d'un sang-pur.

Le passage momentané de Carliste en Angleterre avait été une bénédiction. Il était connu pour prendre en charge les vampires fraichement mordu. Vivant en Amérique, à ses côtés, Edward n'aurait pas risqué de se souvenir de son passé. Pourtant...

Devhan fut tiré de ses pensés lorsque la porte du salon s'ouvrit et qu'un homme de taille moyenne, cheveux noirs attachés en catogan entra attendre la moindre permission. Il ne dit rien, s'avançant dans la pièce avant de scruter Carliste de haut en bas.

« Le Grand Conseil a rendu son verdict. Edward doit être retrouvé et sa mémoire définitivement effacé. » Énonça calmement le nouveau venu.

Trop abasourdi, Carliste ne réagit pas. Les sourcils froncés, Devhan l'invita d'un bref mouvement de tête à poursuivre

« D'après votre rapport, monsieur Cullen, Edward aurait disparu dans les environs de Londres dans la matinée. Or, deux nouveau-nés se trouvaient dans le secteur et affirment l'avoir rencontré de manière assez abrupte. Selon nos informations, ils seraient sous la garde de Severus Snape, notre ancien espion sorcier. Ils vivent avec un sorcier. Un humain dont Edward serait à la recherche.»

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Bien, plus que trois ou quatre chapitres et la fin sera à vous !**


	11. Chapitre XI

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Merci _**_à_**_Nounou _**et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Avec précaution, Severus franchissait les derniers mètres le séparant de _l'autre_.

Il voulait des réponses, bien qu'il hésitait encore entre accélérer la cadence ou, à l'inverse, s'enfuir et mettre le plus de distance possible entre l'ancien vampire et lui.

L'une des planches du parquet craqua désagréablement sous son pas et il maudit sa brillante idée d'acheter ce manoir de campagne où tout sentait l'ancien et où tout grinçait lorsque l'on ne voulait que rester silencieux.

C'était tout de même un comble pour lui, vampire, de voir discréditer sa marche légère par sa propre demeure.

Il resta quelques seconde pensif devant la porte où il sentait la présence de l'autre. Abaissant la poignée de la porte, il sentit plus qu'il ne vit, quelque chose le saisir par le poignet et le propulser contre le mur le plus proche où il s'écrasa.

Tout en sachant que le moindre geste brusque de sa part provoquerait sa mort, amèrement, il observa celui qui l'avait coincé.

A peine éclairée par un faible faisceau de lune, de longs cils délicats, des traits fins mais virils et une grâce toute aristocratique animant ses traits, il insultant presque la beauté naturelle des vampires.

Visiblement, il n'était pas du même monde que lui.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de poser la question. Après c'était pour cela qu'il était là.

« Edward. Je me nomme Edward Drakul, héritier de Vlad Dracula. » La réponse s'était élevée d'une voix rauque, un peu sifflante où perçait un ton hautain.

Le jeune vampire aurait sans doute blêmit si sa peau n'avait pas été naturellement si pâle.

Edward eut un rire bref en voyant son désarroi et s'évapora. Etonné, Severus chercha sa présence dans le manoir mais ne la trouva pas : _l'autre_ devait surveiller le reste de sa propriété.

Serra les poings, Severus tourna les talons et repartit en sens inverse.

_Drakul... _

_Le clan Drakul..._

_Edward Drakul..._

Ce nom tournait en boucle dans sa tête mais il se refusait d'y croire.

C'était impossible ! Un tel vampire ne pouvait être chez lui !

De nombreuses histoires courraient sur ce prince maudit :

Il était dit que sauvage. Il fixait avec folie les carcasses de corps pourrissantes qui jonchant le solde sa cellule en dégageait une odeur fétide.

Qu'il était retenu par des chaines aux pieds, aux mains et autour du cou.

Qu'il demeurait là, sa chair à vif par les nombreux frottement exercé par le métal.

Sans aucune pensée cohérente, qu'il demeurait prisonnier comme un vulgaire animal et que la folie qui brillait dans son regard ne le rendait que plus dangereux pour ses semblables.

Car il voulait la mort.

Qu'il réclamait vengeance en son nom, en son âme et attendait qu'on lui ramène une prochaine proie à déchiqueter.

Que seul, il rugissait sa souffrance, sa colère.

Qu'il ne lui restait que cela et il n'en devenait que plus fou.

_Le vampire sans âme soeur. _

_Le vampire sans destin._

Severus finit par arriver dans la cuisine et chercha un repas qu'il suffisait de faire réchauffer.

Il était inquiet. Il ne pouvait décidément pas laisser un être si dangereux en liberté mais comment affronter l'inaffrontable ?

Si ce vampire était vraiment Edward Drakul, il devait avoir plus 500 ans et lui qui n'en avait de 80 ne fessait vraiment pas le poids.

Il devait ruser pour gagner.

Trouver son point faible.

Son regard tomba sur l'armoire à pharmacie et farfouillant à l'intérieur, un sourire étira ses lèvres.

Il avait trouvé.

Saisissant le plateau repas, il grimpa les escaliers et rejoignit l'étage. Soupirant, avant de poser une main tremblante sur le bois de la porte, il la poussa doucement pour être plongé dans la pénombre. Une fois qu'il fit un pas à l'intérieur, il s'empressa d'éclairer la pièce et Son cœur se serra lorsqu'il vit le visage angélique de son petit protégé.

« Harry. »

Ouvrit difficilement les yeux et se focalisa péniblement sur son protecteur, Harry mit quelques secondes à réaliser que c'était à lui que l'on s'adressait.

« Severus ? »

Seul un sourire triste lui répondit. En le voyant les larmes de l'humain se remirent à couler.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Severus s'approcha de lui et voyant que ses beaux yeux, qui habituellement étaient pleins de vie, n'étaient plus que douleur, le pris dans mes bras et l'entraina dans une étreinte réconfortante. C'était tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

Après plusieurs minutes où il s'accrocha à la présence rassurante de Severus, il s'arrêta de pleurer. Seul sa respiration encore un peu sifflante venait casser le silence qui venait de s'installer.

« Je t'ai apporté de quoi manger, Harry. »

Le petit brun releva la tête pour regarder le plat avant de murmurer un faible « Pas faim ».

« Aller mange, sinon je te ferais manger de force, comme un enfant. » Le gronda le vampire.

Harry soupira mais finit par s'exécuter à contre coeur sous le sourire plein d'inquiétude de son aîné.

Une fois le repas totalement ingurgité, Severus glisse sa main dans les cheveux fous de son protégé avant que ses lèvres ne viennent se poser sur son front et qu'il ne quitte la chambre.

Essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible, Harry se redressa et avec une grande attention commença à faire glisser ses jambes vers l'extrémité de sa couche. Fébrile et s'accrochant au montant du lit, il arrive, après plusieurs essais, à se lever pour finalement avancer dans la pièce, grâce au mur, avec difficulté.

Jamais, il n'aurait imaginé qu'un jour marcher deviendrait un tel calvaire. Il a l'impression d'avoir parcouru un marathon alors qu'il vient à peine de dépasser sa table de chevet.

Très vite, l'effort est trop dur pour ses jambes qui s'affaissent sous lui l'entrainant au sol. A peine, il se voyait chuter que des bras glacé le saisirent pour de le remettre dans son lit.

« Ne forces pas tes muscles. D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu es resté alité depuis longtemps. »

Malgré la surprise, Harry ne cacha pas sa moue boudeuse. Impossible d'être seul dans cette maison ! Comment pouvait-il réfléchir à tous ce qui lui arrivait en paix ?

« Bouder te va bien. Cela te rends encore plus mignon. »

« Je ne suis pas mi- »

Mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'Edward l'attrapant par la taille scella d'un baiser ses lèvres.

Le contact lui parut étrange et des larmes de frustration perlèrent aux coins de ses yeux. Il avait l'impression que c'était une sensation familière mais sans pouvoir y mettre de souvenir. Vraiment, il détestait cette impression.

Edward mit fin au baiser en voyant les larmes du plus jeune.

« Je t'aime. »

Sur le coup les yeux d'Harry s'agrandirent. Ces trois petits mots résonnaient dans son esprit.

C'était sûr maintenant il devenait fou !

Levant son regard, il rencontra les orbes ambrés de son vis-à-vis.

« T'es yeux brillent tellement. »

Le commentaire fut à peine soufflé qu'Harry sentit ses joues se rosir. Comment avait-il pu dire une chose pareille ?

Son cœur sembla s'arrêter lorsqu'il repensa à son rêve. Les sensations inconnues qu'il y avait ressenti étaient si fortes et tellement plaisantes.

Était-ce de l'amour ?

Non !

La réalité s'imposa bien vite. C'était à un homme qu'il avait à faire. Il ne pouvait pas. Il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser influencer par les hallucinations qu'il avait eut dans son rêve.

Il était Harry ! Harrison n'existait pas. Il n'avait que faire de ses impressions trompeuses, tout cela ne sortait que de son imagination trop fertile.

Voyant que la confusion avait laissé place à la détermination dans les yeux d'Harry, Edward le regarda malicieusement avant d'attraper son visage, de le pencher sur le côté pour en libérer son cou puis d'y déposer un baiser.

« Tu m'appartiens. »

Harry ne savait comment réagir. Sa peau tremblait sous l'assaut des petits baisers qui y furent posés. Lorsqu'un suçon marqua son cou, il se sentit brûlant. C'était de la torture pure et simple.

« Ton corps, ton cœur, ton âme. Tous m'appartiennent. »

Ce fut comme si un courant électrique venait de lui traverser tout le corps. Pourquoi... Pourquoi fallait-il que les trucs bizarres lui tombent dessus ? Il serra les poings et tenta alors de le repousser sans grand succès.

D'une main Edward lui attrapa les poignets et les maintint fermement au dessus de sa tête avant de planter ses canines dans la chair offerte et de commencer à boire le liquide qu'il convoité tant.

Il eut l'impression d'y sentir un goût latent mais l'ignora : il était trop content d'en profiter.

Ne pouvant lutter, Harry se laissa faire par le vampire. Qu'importe à présent… Il se sentait si faible, si fatigué.

Edward se retira en me léchant les lèvres. Des gouttes de sang dégoulinèrent des entailles faites par ses canines sur le cou gracile du jeune homme, le rendant encore plus au goût du vampire.

Se redressant, celui-ci fut pris d'un vertige. Lentement, il attendit décontenancé que cela passe avant d'observer un instant le corps endormi de son Élu et de s'allonger à ses côtés afin de l'entourer de ses bras. Il avait l'impression de perdre ses forces tandis que sa vue devenait de plus en plus flou. Serrant la mâchoire pour réprimer sa colère, il en vint à la seule conclusion possible : il s'était fait piéger.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Nanana ! Oserais-je les séparer ? (part se cacher des zentils petits lecteurs et de leurs envie de meurtres)**

**PS : Il y a un sondage sur mon profil. Venez voter !**


	12. Chapitre XII

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**_Merci _**_à **JTFLAM**, à _**_Nounou _**et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

La chambre bien rangée était totalement silencieuse. Tirant les rideaux pour laisser entrer les rayons lunaires, Devhan s'approcha lentement du lit.

La lumière de l'astre nocturne éclaira faiblement l'intérieur de la pièce et ce fut plus qu'assez pour que Carliste, resté à l'entrée de la chambre, puisse voir Edward profondément endormi.

Son petit allait bien.

Il dormait sur le côté, son visage enfoui dans les cheveux brun et ses bras entourant tendrement la taille d'une jeune personne.

Sous le choc, Carliste ne su quoi dire.

Edward dormait près d'un humain...

Un homme.

Jusque là, jamais il n'aurait songé à l'homosexualité de son fils. Après tout celui-ci ne s'était jamais intéressé à un être humain avant Bella.

Était-il bisexuel ?

Loin des questionnements du père adoptif d'Edward, quant à son orientation sexuel, Devhan était bien plus inquiet par l'état du vampire.

C'était effrayant d'imaginer qu'un simple somnifère avait été capables d'endormir profondément un puissant vampire. Si les humains décidaient de verser ces produits chimiques dans les torrents qui fournissaient en eau potable les calices de leur clan alors ils seraient sans défense après avoir ingéré leur sangs. Bien sûr, il ne se doutait pas qu'ils parviendraient à se libérer de cette emprise chimique mais auraient-ils le temps pour contre-attaquer ?

« Tu en as mis du temps pour m'appeler, Severus. »

Severus maintenant la porte ouverte par sa poignée, prit une longue inspiration et s'empêcha de briser l'encombrant objet ovale demeurant dans sa main.

« Edward me surveillait. »

« Bien. Cet humain, serait-ce celui de la femme qui s'est refusée à toi et qui s'est mariée à un autre ? »

« Oui. »

« Que s'est pathétique. Tu sais Severus, tu étais un bon élément. Un parfait petit espion jusqu'à ce que tu décides de te rebeller contre le ministre des sorciers. Ce n'était qu'un présomptueux mais il nous était utile. A cause de toi, nous avons du prendre des mesures radicales le concernant. Voudrais-tu qu'il t'arrive la même chose à toi ainsi qu'à tes deux _nouveau-nés_ ? »

Tout en parlant, son regard s'était fais insistant sur les trous doubles présents sur le côté droit de la gorge de la forme endormi près du prince vampire.

C'était étrange.

L'humain était toujours en vie alors que de toute évidence il avait servis de subsistante à plusieurs reprise à un vampire affamé, s'il tenait compte des constatations faîtes par Severus. De même, aucune aura vampirique ou de calice ne se faisait sentir du lit alors qu'il était sûr qu'il y avait quelque chose.

Intrigué, il écarta l'humain d'Edward, le positionna sur le dos, en dégagea la partit gauche de son cou et tressaillit en y découvrant une sorte de tatouage.

Le dessin représentait une croix dont le côté nord était en ovale, signe de vie éternelle et également représentation du rang de Sangs Purs chez les vampire et d'une rose enroulé sur son côté sud, symbole de la lignée Drakul dont la beauté cachait sa dangerosité épineuse.

Le marque de revendication des Élus du clan Drakul.

C'était impossible.

Harrison était mort, il y a des siècles. A moins... A moins que contrairement aux vampire, le bannissement des âmes par dispersion des cendres n'était pas définitif pour les Élus ?

En temps normal, les Élus se réincarnaient rapidement pour rejoindre leur moitié. La mort brutale d'Harrison avait peut-être bouleverser son cycle de réincarnation ? Mais pourquoi attendre plus de trois cents ans pour revenir ? Pourquoi si tardivement ?

« Que dois-je faire ? » La voix rendu rauque par l'appréhension, Severus tentait de garder son calme. Ce n'était pas la peine de lutter contre Devhan lorsqu'il voulait quelque chose et le vampire savait très bien qu'il s'était attaché aux _nouveau-nés_.

« C'est très simple. Récupérer Edward et faire en sorte que cette histoire n'est jamais eu lieu. Il oubliera tout de son statut de prince, de son Élu et ne vivra qu'avec les souvenirs de ce dernier siècle. Dans cette vie, Edward Cullen ne connaît que Bella Swan. »

« Mais que deviendra Harry ? »

Nul ne sait ce que devenait un Élu marqué sans son vampire mais il était obligé de les éloigner. Leur longue séparation avait totalement perturbé Edward au point que le laisser en liberté reviendrait à refuser de désamorcer une bombe à retardement. Dans ses moments de folie, il ne faisait plus la différence : il n'y avait plus d'amis ou d'ennemis, tout juste des êtres qu'il détruirait pour faire passer sa rage.

Il valait mieux, restreindre la menace qu'il représentait par des sceaux de contrôle et lui permettre de vivre tranquillement en Amérique.

« Son statut d'Élu m'empêche de le tuer mais sa présence risque de provoquer des guerres internes dans le clan. »

Après tout, certains seraient près à tout pour avoir une telle rareté en sa possession.

« Dès à présent ce jeune homme n'existe plus. »

**OoOoO**

Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des voix autour d'elle. Faibles murmures persistants qui empirait son mal de tête. Ouvrant lentement les yeux, elle distingua à peine les silhouettes qui l'entouraient.

Vaguement des souvenirs lui revinrent à mesure que son cerveau retrouvait un peu de ses facultés.

L'accident...

Sa tête lui tourna et elle crut qu'elle allait de nouveau s'évanouir.

« Reste tranquille, Bella. Tout va bien. »

« Papa ? » Sa voix ne fut qu'un faible chuchotement tandis qu'elle se rendit compte qu'un masque à oxygène était placé sur sa bouche.

« Oui, chérie, c'est bien moi. »

« Qu'est-ce... Qui s'est passé ? »

« Tu as perdu le contrôle de ta voiture. Ta fatigue des derniers temps et les blessures engendrés par l'accident ont provoqué une fausse couche... Ça va faire quatre jours que tu dors mais vu que tu as perdu pas mal de sang... Enfin... Je suis content que tu ailles bien, ma chérie. »

Contemplant le plafond d'un œil morne, elle tenta de faire le point avec les sentiments que cette confirmation entraînait.

Son bébé...

Bella eut du mal à déglutir.

Elle avait perdu son bébé...

La seule chose qu'Edward lui avait laissé...

Elle savait bien qu'elle n'aurait pas pu s'en occuper et qu'elle l'aurait confié à l'adoption mais le perdre aussi brusquement la bouleversait.

Un léger toquement sur la porte de la chambre, la sortit de ses pensées.

« Livraison pour Bella Swan. »

Focalisant son regard sur l'homme qui venait d'entrer, Bella cligna des yeux, surprise en voyant le bouquet de fleur qu'il lui tendait.

Elle fit à peine attention à son père qui réglait les formalités en discutant avec le livreur tant le bouquet la subjuguait.

Il était magnifique composé de rose rose, serment d'amour, et dont une petite carte blanche y était attachée.

Laissant le parfum fleuris lui chatouiller son nez, elle ouvrit intrigué le message.

_J'ai appris que tu étais à l'hôpital. J'espère que ce n'est pas grave. _

_J'arrive dès que possible pour prendre soin de toi, mon amour. _

_E.C_

Le sourire aux lèvres, elle laissa retomber sa tête en arrière contre l'oreiller. Ce n'était pas un rêve. Elle l'avait toujours su.

Edward revenait près d'elle.

* * *

**A Suivre !**

**Plus qu'un chapitre...**


	13. Chapitre XIII

**Disclaimers : **Mon imagination n'appartient qu'à moi mais pas les personnages

**Non vous ne rêvez pas, voilà enfin la fin de Reviens-Moi !**

J'avais d'ailleurs déjà publié ce chapitre sous un autre nom donc c'est normal si certain d'entre vous reconnaissent le texte.

J'y ai changé pas mal de chose mais, c'est ce chapitre (écris depuis longtemps) qui m'a permis de tracer la ligne directive de l'histoire.

**_Merci _**_à **JTFLAM**, à _**_Nounou, _**_à **Cathy**_et à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews en se connectant !

**Bonne Lecture ! **

* * *

_**Reviens-moi **_

Son père avait vraiment des idées farfelus, parfois.

Fallait dire que depuis plusieurs mois, une lourde et profonde tension régnait au sein de la demeure des Cullen. En fait, c'était depuis que Bella et lui s'était séparé.

Il croyait qu'elle l'aimait et était rapidement venu à son chevet en lui demandant de quoi elle souffrait.

La cruelle lui avait répondu qu'elle avait eu une fausse couche mais que tout allait bien pour elle.

Une fausse couche...

En ces trois mots, toutes ses illusions d'une vie heureuse s'étaient évanouies.

Bella l'avait trompé avec un autre.

Bien sûr, elle avait clamé son innocence et attesté qu'il avait été le seul mais ce n'était que des mensonges.

Il était connu que seul les vampires de sang-pur pouvait avoir des enfants. Ceux qui comme lui et les autres membres de sa famille avaient été mordu devenaient stériles.

Ce ne pouvait donc pas être son enfant !

Edward avait passé des jours à rester enfermé dans sa chambre, ne voulant parler à personne et déprimant sur la trahison de celle qui avait dis l'aimer.

Ses frères et sœurs avait tout essayé pour lui changer les idées, sans succès, mais là Carlisle avait fait fort à l'obliger à s'infiltrer dans un hôpital dans lequel il avait travaillé deux siècles plus tôt pour y retrouver son vieux bloc-note contenant toutes ses réflexions sur les us et coutumes des vampires.

Trois semaines qu'il parcourait le pays pour retrouver ce vieux machins, sans le moindre espoir.

S'accroupissant avant d'ouvrir le dernier tiroir du bureau poussiéreux, il en révéla lentement son contenu, soit une pile de notes griffonnées impeccablement empilées dans un dossier et un ou deux stylos recouvert par la paperasse.

Toujours aucune trace de ce maudit bloc-note !

Las, il laissa ses doigts effleurer doucement les tubes de verres sur l'étagère en se rappelant le discours de Carlisle lorsqu'il avait décidé d'accepter une mutation et ainsi quitter l'Amérique pour l'Angleterre.

C'était soit-disant une bonne occasion pour changer d'air. Il avait d'abord cru à une blague mais vu l'enthousiasme de sa famille il avait dû accepter l'idée de leur départ.

Humant un parfum qui commença petit à petit à lui tourner la tête, il quitta le bureau et en suivit les effluves jusqu'au moment où il vint s'arrêter devant une porte à battant où il était écrit **PSYCHIATRIE**.

La poussant, il poursuivit son chemin, se fiant à son odorat et finit par ouvrir la porte de la chambre d'hôpital d'où provenait cette douce senteur. Étonné, il y découvrit un enfant assit dans un coin de la pièce en train de feuilleter un magazine. Celui-ci s'arrêtait de temps en temps, déchirait une image et la posait sur un tas de feuilles à côté de lui, sans remarquer la présence d'un intrus.

Edward s'approcha doucement de lui, bridant ses pulsions avant de prendre la parole.

"Heu, bonjour."

Le garçon le regarda un moment, puis se replia doucement contre le mur pour créer un plus grand espace entre eux deux. Il voulut s'approcher une autre fois mais l'autre lui lança un regard qui l'en dissuada. C'était un mélange entre le dédain qu'elle semblait lui inspirer et la colère d'être dérangé.

Il arrêta son mouvement et se mit à observer les objets présent dans la pièce. Outre le magazine et le tas d'images déchirées il y avait une boite en carton. Peut-être que l'odeur qu'il recherchait venait de là ? Intrigué, il tendit la main pour l'ouvrir tout en guettant la moindre réaction du gamin. Celui-ci surpris, leva instantanément la tête vers lui, se désintéressant momentanément de son découpage pour suivre ses mouvements. Il le regarda sortir plusieurs magazines et une chemise en carton d'où s'échappait quelques images. A cette vision, sont regard se durcit et il arracha la chemise des mains de l'inconnu. D'un air désapprobateur, le garçon le regarda en coin.

"Par…pardon… Je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas y toucher."

Edward s'attendait à une réaction plus virulente et fut surprit de constater que le regard colérique de l'autre s'était adouci d'un seul coup.

"Brille..."

Le garçon quitta ses découpages et se releva brusquement afin de lui faire face. Edward resta étonné quelques secondes en voyant celui qu'il prenait pour un enfant se retrouver quasiment à sa taille et observer attentivement son visage.

"Brille."

Edward baissa doucement le tête, triste pour cet être innocent enfermé dans ce lieu. Il sentit soudain quelque chose de différent. C'était chaud et ça l'obligeait à tourner la tête. Il la releva et ses yeux s'agrandirent en comprenant à quoi était ce mouvement. Il sentait la chaleur qui irradiait de l'autre et elle semblait le réchauffer. Le jeune avait posé sa main sur sa joue pour l'obliger à le regarder et approcha doucement son visage jusqu'à être à quelques millimètres d'Edward qui n'y comprenait décidément rien.

"Brille."

Front contre front, il plongea son regard doré dans les émeraudes du brun qui après quelques instants poussa un cri de joie et se jeta à son cou. Se redressant, il observa longuement les deux perles d'or qui le fixait en retour puis replaçant sa main sur la joue glacée de son vis-à-vis, il laissa ses doigts sillonner cette douce peau en poussant un long soupir de soulagement et en se lovant à nouveau dans le cou d'Edward.

Celui-ci figé, se laissa petit à petit dominé par son instinct lorsque l'odeur entêtante réapparu et entraîna à terre la masse vivante serrée contre lui. Le temps se figer lorsque ses canines s'allongèrent.

Fébrile, il se pencha et lécha langoureusement le cou de sa future victime, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et d'y plonger ses dents voracement. Le fumet appétissant du sang de cet humain le faisait frissonner de délice. C'était de là que provenait l'odeur qui le narguait, de ce garçon.

Plus il buvait, plus il en voulait. Il en perdait limite la raison face à ce parfum qui noyait ses sens, en le forçant à en devenir accro. Il en désirait plus, toujours plus. Il continua à pomper goulûment ce liquide vital en sentant une douce chaleur commença à naître dans son bas ventre. Ce ne fut que lorsque le corps dans ces bras se fit mou qu'il finit par être repus et entreprit de lécher avec application la morsure, complètement perdu mais entièrement satisfait. Les yeux fermés et le souffle légèrement coupé, il savourait les restes de ce plaisir intense.

"Pourquoi es-tu si bon ?" murmura-t-il en fixant les yeux vert qui s'ouvrirent avec la plus grande difficulté pour se révéler vide et perdu, jusqu'à ce qu'il se fixe sur la personne assise à ses cotés et qu'un sourire illumine le malade.

"Brille."

Edward laissa échapper un mince soupir. Il avait l'impression d'être face à un enfant, qui regardait le monde avec stupidité et ignorance. Doucement, il s'approcha de lui et lui demanda d'une voix tendre et inquiète.

"Ça va ?"

Leurs yeux se recroisèrent, doré contre émeraude. Edward s'empressa de retenir sa respiration, l'odeur était enivrante depuis tout à l'heure et les yeux de celui qui dégageait ce parfum n'étaient pas pour l'aider. Tout ce qu'il réussit à obtenir en réponse fut un sourire innocent du garçon. Il avait presque pitié de voir une personne comme ça enfermé ici. Trop innocent, empli de solitude et de quelque chose d'autre qu'il n'arriva pas à identifier, ce gamin n'était pas méchant, ni même fou. Juste un petit ange innocent perdu dans ce monde.

"Je m'appelle Edward. Edward Cullen, et toi ?"

Il n'y eut pas de réponse mais l'éclat brillant dans les yeux émeraude lui fit savoir que le brun avait comprit sa demande.

"Si tu veux pas me donner ton nom, ce n'est pas grave."

"24."

Il écarquilla les yeux à cette réponse, ce numéro. C'était celui de la chambre. Ainsi personne ne lui avait jamais dit son nom, pauvre enfant. Ce dernier, loin de se préoccuper des pensées qui secouait son visiteur, jouait avec ses mains. Il semblait s'amuser à les déplier doigt par doigt, puis à les replier, à tirer un peu sur un, à parcourir la paume du bout des doigts et poussa un cri de joie quand par réflexe Edward bougea l'un de ses doigts.

Il passa ses doigts dans les cheveux noirs du garçon, balayant ses mèches brunes pour lui dégager le visage.

« Je vais prendre soin de toi. »Promit-il doucement en coinçant les cheveux de '24' derrière son oreille droite.

La tête de '24' arrivait juste sous le nez d'Edward, et inconsciemment il sentit l'odeur qui se dégageait de ces cheveux. C'était quelque chose de légèrement boisé, de frais, c'était son odeur. Fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur cette odeur, il perdit complètement la notion du temps et baissa sa garde.

"C'est l'heure de la piqure !"

Edward sursauta au son de cette voix, poussant involontairement l'être dans ses bras et lui faisant perdre l'équilibre. La porte s'ouvrit sur une infirmière qui en le voyant déclara d'un ton professionnel que les visites étaient finis pour aujourd'hui. Lui lançant un regard d'excuse, elle l'observa prendre la direction de la sortie et commença à s'avancer vers le malade.

"Brille !"

'24' paniquait de plus en plus en plus en voyant l'autre partir. Il s'arracha à la prise sur son bras qu'avait l'infirmière pour aller se réfugier dans un autre coin de la chambre. Le voyant si désemparé, le vampire voulut le rejoindre mais l'infirmière l'en empêcha en le retenant à son tour.

"Pourquoi ?"

Pour toute réponse, elle lui montra '24' qui commençait à se bercer d'avant en arrière les mains sur les oreilles.

"Sortez calmement, il est en train de faire une crise."

Il tenta de protester mais elle le devança.

"Une telle crise peux devenir extrêmement violente et j'aurais de nombreux problèmes si vous étiez blessés. Sortez à présent."

A regret, il accepta d'obéir afin de ne pas trop attirer l'attention sur lui et laissa l'infirmière et '24' seuls dans la chambre.

''Je reviendrais.'' Significativement, il plongea une dernière fois son regard dans les yeux émeraude brillant d'étincelles qu'il se sentait capable d'admirer pendant des heures.

Oui, c'était sûr, il reviendrait.

'24' voulut suivre son nouveau compagnon hors de la chambre, mais l'infirmière le lui interdit doucement en le repoussant par la poitrine.

Les yeux du jeune homme la fixèrent, se plissant avec colère et accusation tandis que l'infirmière alors qu'elle se rapprochait de lui, se demandait si elle ne devait lui préparer un sédatif.

Ce patient était avec eux depuis un an maintenant, ayant été transféré d'un autre hôpital après avoir été trouvé inconscient dans la rue. Le jeune homme avait fini par avoir confiance en elle et généralement quand ces crises survenaient, elle arrivait à le calmer sans avoir recours à une quelconque médication.

« Aller, calmes-toi. Tout va bien. »

Elle constata avec joie qu'il se calmait.

« Il est temps pour toi de prendre tes médicaments et de dormir. »Dit-elle doucement, alors qu'elle lui montrait un plateau contenant un petit gobelet de pilule et un verre rempli d'eau.

Elle observa avec un froncement de sourcil le visage du patient se plisser alors qu'il se concentrait.

Allait-il faire une nouvelle crise ?

'24' était loin des pensées de la femme. Il avait une drôle d'impression. C'était comme s'il y avait quelque chose dans son esprit qui se débattait pour être saisit. Un souvenir lui revint. C'était flou mais il pouvait entendre la voix de l'homme à la peau si froide qui lui avait dit s'appeler Edward.

Il parlait, appelant un nom qui sonnait suavement à ses oreilles. Sans savoir pourquoi, il savait que c'était le sien. Son nom...

«A... Ri... S... On... » Bégaya-t-il concentré dans sa tâche.

« Harrison ? »Devina étonné l'infirmière. « C'est ton nom ? »

Lorsque le jeune homme sourit et hocha la tête, elle répéta lentement : « Harrison. »

« A...Harri…Son. »Répondit joyeusement le patient, se pointant du doigt.

« C'est très bien ! Tu te souviens de ton nom, mon chéri. »

Elle sentait l'excitation monter. C'était bien la première fois depuis son arrivé qu'il était capable de se souvenir de son passé.

« C'est magnifique ! »

Le garçon, Harrison comme il semblait s'appeler, engloutit les comprimés qu'elle lui avait indiqué avant de les faire passer avec un verre d'eau.

Puis une fois que les lumières furent éteintes, il bondit presque aussitôt dans son lit , tira les couvertures jusqu'à son menton et se blottit contre le coin du mur.

« Dors bien, petit. »

Refermant la porte derrière elle, elle ne remarqua pas que le tatouage sur le cou de son patient, représentant une croix avec une rose enroulée autour, brillait d'un éclat écarlate.

Le sceau de revendication s'était réactivé.

**F.I.N**

* * *

Voilà, voilà...

**Heureux ?**

Merci à vous d'avoir aimés et soutenus cette histoire ! Je vous adoreuh !

_Mes autres histoires seront reprises durant les vacances. Là je suis en stage à l'étranger._

IMPORTANT : **J'ai pensé qu'il serait bien d'écrire une préquelle à cette histoire pour que vous découvriez la vie d'Harry, d'Edward et des autres avant le drame (le bûcher). **

**La fiction portera le nom suivant : Aimes-moi.**

**Seulement, le voulez-vous ? **

**Si c'est oui, je commencerai à poster dès cette semaine (ce sera mon défi fiction durant mon stage pour décompresser).**


End file.
